Study Partners
by Cherrie
Summary: (RuHana-HanaRu) Sakuragi and Rukawa are having problems with their grades once again. The new captain Ryota decides he's had enough of their red marks and decides to give them the ultimate study session...and punishment.
1. Chapter 1

STUDY PARTNERS

Standard disclaimers apply. Slam Dunk and all mentioned characters are not mine, and no money is involved in creating this fanfic. Supposedly one-shot, but I decided to make this one yaoi. It may take 3 or 4 chapters at least ^.^ Anyway, I'm shoving my face into comedy fanfics lately so I can work on my other unfinished ones without the crappy drama *pounds her bloody head on the bloody wall*. Comments, suggestions and all sort of violent reactions are welcomed! ^_^ - blackcape@edsamail.com.ph

CHAPTER 1 - One, Little Two, Little Three, Little Red Marks...

"Onegai! Give them another chance!" Ryota Miyagi, now the captain of the Shohoku basketball team bowed lower, trying vainly to change the teachers' minds. His fists clenched into tight balls of fury, feeling the veins of his head throbbing painfully. _Those two...I swear, once this is over, they're going to pay!_ He started muttering curses just by thinking of the problem, only hoping that the faculty wouldn't hear him. 

One teacher with glasses approached him, fixing the rectangular frames on his nose a little further. "Gomen nasai, Miyagi-kun, but those two have had academic problems since last year. I heard they passed their double-checks then, but their grades went down soon after that," he said, giving Miyagi the most regretful look he could muster. After all, Ryota Miyagi was one of the most well-known students who have quite a temper, especially after he became the captain. But thinking back on _those_ two students, he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Onegai, sensei! I--iya, the whole basketball team is begging you!" 

"Now, Miyagi-kun--"

But just before the teachers could start their reasoning once again, the faculty door burst open. A female figure from Miyagi's batch came in, her auburn curls falling down her shoulders as she herself bowed her head. "Sensei, onegai!"

Miyagi blinked up at the girl beside him. "Aya-chan..." A steady blush came to his cheeks, but he willed himself to calm down. This was serious, and Ayako was there to help him. _Steady, steady...she's here to help, don't blow it..._

The teachers eyed the two students critically, a heavy sigh escaping most of their lips. The thick spectacled teacher spoke again. "Look, we're very sorry but..."

Ayako raised her head to the teacher, but still retained her bow. Her back was aching, and she was worried that Miyagi's might be as well, but they were desperate. "M-Matte! Please! The whole team is outside, and we're all ready to kneel down if only you can give our two main players a chance. Our team will weaken without them! Do consider, sensei, onegai!"

And thus being said, a loud roar erupted from behind the faculty door. One of the teachers, a short-haired, middle-aged lady, came up to it to see what the commotion was about. To her big surprise, a group of male students in basketball attire were kneeling on the ground, two distinct male figures a few feet behind them. One had flaming red hair, scratching his head as he ushered his whole team to stand up, mostly because of the embarrassment it must've cost him. The other, a pale, raven-haired boy stood the farthest, his head cast down with his cold eyes steady on the ground. 

Half of the teachers came to see for themselves. "Oh my," they all muttered simultaneously. 

The spectacled teacher moved his head to see as well, his usual calm, half-closed eyes widening to their fullest at the sight of the club on their knees. He muttered the very same "oh my" before he cleared his throat and straightened himself again. 

Ayako smirked. _Yes, we have them._

The teacher cleared his throat again, fixing his collar in an uneasy gesture as he eyed Miyagi and Ayako. "Very well, we'll see. No double-checks anymore, we're going to see if their grades will improve this whole quarter, and then the later ones. They will be under probation, if their grades don't improve, they're automatically out once and for all."

Miyagi winced. _Under probation! This is humiliating! _If only it wouldn't be much of yet another disgraceful act, he would've slapped himself. After he and Ayako thanked the teachers, and after they stretched their already aching backs after the door closed, Miyagi shot his deadliest glare at the two, unconsciously gritting his teeth. 

He ushered the whole team back to the basketball court, feeling his limbs shake in his own anger. He waited for them to all be there, asking the new freshmen to bolt the doors, just in case. After seeing that the whole team was hidden inside the court itself, he burst out. "RUKAWA...!!! SAKURAGI!!!!!!!"

Half the team covered their ears, while the other half winced at the sound of their captain's voice. But two distinct figures stood up from the rest (and no, not because of their height). Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede were on opposite sides of the group, eyeing each other with death glares while trying to avoid Miyagi's own menacing glare.

Sakuragi was the first to speak, as always. "Oya, Ryochin! Gomen, the tensai must've--"

"SHUT UP!" Miyagi barked, raising his fist and cutting off Sakuragi. "QUIT THE TENSAI TALK, BAKA! YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS WHEN IT COMES TO STUDYING AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"

Sakuragi stumbled back. "N-Nani?!" this time, he glared at Miyagi himself. "Teme---how dare you say that to the tensai?!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Do'ahou."

Miyagi snapped. He pointed a finger at the other player. "You! Rukawa! Shut your one-liners if they're not going to help! This is serious business!"

Unlike Sakuragi, Rukawa only looked away. Team members have started backing off, some knowing fully that this was the first time they ever saw Miyagi lose his temper this much. And by the looks of things, and the rising color of their captain's face, they knew they did the right thing of backing away. 

Miyagi was in the midst of mumbling a hysterical, "Under probation! How dumb can they get?! My team's ace is a moron, my team's clown is an even worse moron...!" before Ayako approached the enraged captain, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Knowing Miyagi, this was gravely effective, and the other members started casting Ayako grateful looks. 

Miyagi took a deep breath, fully aware of his beloved Ayako's hand comforting him. He nodded his head at the girl beside him, letting her know that he'll be fine. He then looked at the two again. "All right! You two don't think you'd get away with this, do you?" he asked, folding his arms against his chest. 

Sakuragi shook his head quietly, Rukawa remaining still. Miyagi ignored Rukawa's indifference, knowing that he's always been like that even when Akagi was still captain. He sighed, gently massaging his temples as he tried to ease away the headache that started to come in. _Those were the good ol' days...when Akagi did all the dirty work._ He shook his head and sighed again. 

Sakuragi's face was down. "Aw! Ryochin, not another study camp! Gori had already made that experience a nightmare!" 

"No. No more study camps," Miyagi replied, much to the relief of the red-haired player. He grinned."Don't thank the heavens yet, Hanamichi." _Yeah, it's payback time... _"I'm assigning you and Rukawa as study partners. _You_ are going to tutor each other, clear?"

Miyagi's grin widened at the sudden paleness in both of the players' faces, the pure look of horror evident. Yes, even dear, ice-cold, irritatingly indifferent Rukawa Kaede himself was horror-stricken, though compared to the perfect statue that was Sakuragi Hanamichi who had started to break down on the floor, his was a mild case. 

After picking himself from the shiny floors of the basketball court, Sakuragi grabbed Miyagi. "NANI?! Are you out of your mind???" He started shaking Miyagi, their nose and forehead pushed up against each other as both held a steady glare. "I am NOT letting that baka kitsune inside MY house! He'll scare off all my neighbors!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "As if you haven't scared them enough..."

"Butt out, kitsune!"

"E-NOUGH!!!!!!!!"

Miyagi grabbed Sakuragi's hand and pushed him away. He pointed a finger at the taller boy. "Study partners. With Rukawa." This he said as he shifted the finger and his gaze to Rukawa. "And you, get along with Hanamichi here. No fighting, or you'll both get kicked out of the team."

Sakuragi jumped in again. "Me and that KISTUNE in one house?! That's impossible!!!"

"All right then, I'll leave the kicking out to the teachers. Even if you two ARE kicked out, at least I have the satisfaction of seeing you both in crutches!" retorted the team captain, a sweatdrop running down the side of his head at the little cringes the whole team made with his statement. He clapped his hands. "All right! Sakuragi, Rukawa, no practice for you both today. I heard that your batch will be having a test tomorrow, go straight to Sakuragi's house and study. Come back an hour later to clean up the court."

"Demo, Ryochin--!"

"CLEAN UP THE COURT!!! NOW GO OR I'LL THROW YOU BOTH OUT MYSELF!!! FOR GOOD!!!"

Much as the two hated to go, the other team members guided them to the door of the court, telling them words of reassurance and words for good luck. They all pushed them out, casting uneasy waves before cowering back to their little group in the middle of the court lest the other two players decide that they didn't want to go out and start beating people up again.

Ayako cast Miyagi an unsure look. "Ryota, are you sure about what you just asked them to do?"

Miyagi snorted, watching as the two figures bickered and faded away behind the school gates, wincing at the sounds of punches and more yells from Sakuragi before turning back to Ayako. "No. I don't really think it'll work out, but I'm letting them do the job of beating each other down anyway." He said this with a light shrug. "And who knows, sweet heaven makes great miracles," he added, after seeing Ayako's glare at him. 

He then turned to the team. He started clapping his hands to catch their attention. "All right! Let's practice lay-up shots, move, move, move!!!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

STUDY PARTNERS

Standard disclaimers apply, yada yada, no money here though I wish there is... I bow down to the genius that is Inoue-sama for doing such a good anime. I made a booboo last time, FF.net missed italizing what should be italized @.@ Anyway, better fix it this time ^_^' No yaoi yet...slightly on Rukawa' part though, so I have to warn you somehow ^_^' Comments, suggestions and any sort of violent reactions are welcome ^_^ - blackcape@edsamail.com.ph

CHAPTER 2 - A Tribute To A Loyal... Well, Bike

Sakuragi kept on grumbling as he walked, his hands clenched into tight fists on his pockets. The scene of the basketball captain still played on his mind, Miyagi's words cutting through his pride like a hot knife through butter. He gritted his teeth, his brow twitching in irritation as he remembered the look on Miyagi's face when he, or rather, his other teammates, kicked him out of the court.

_Baka Ryochin... he dare mock the tensai's intellect?!_

He grunted, grumbling all the way as he retraced the familiar path to his home. His lip curled though as he felt something nagging at the back of his mind. _Home. Right... I feel like I'm forgetting something though._ He slowed down to think it through, but by the time he realized what it was, his fists clenched even harder, regretting he even tried to think about it. 

_Agh! I wasn't supposed to think about him unless I really have to! Teme yarou, kitsune..._

Sakuragi's head turned around, half dreading and half wanting to pound what he would see into a blood pulp. And as expected, the form of a pale, raven-haired boy met his eyes as he pedaled slowly on his bike, slowed down to be able to follow behind Sakuragi as they set out for their similar destination. 

He cursed again. _Ku'so! I can't believe I'm bringing this kitsune to my house! _The sudden thought of what might happen came to mind. _Oh no, what if this baka falls asleep and goes drooling over my couch? Being the dumb fox that he is, he might just claw on my sheets or something... hm, better get him away from my stuff..._

They continued on, with only the sounds of Sakuragi's muffled curses breaking the quiet that has come in between them. He could feel the chill that he gravely suspected as Rukawa's presence as the other boy cycled close by behind him. He always hated being with Rukawa. He gritted his teeth again, cursing the gods for giving him a mind that refused to take in those lessons, and cursing them again for giving the other boy the same mind that was dumb enough to fall asleep in the middle of class. Except of course, he, the tensai, had the better mind over the kitsune's. He nodded affirmatively, fully confident about his superiority over the other boy as he went on along. 

Just when he decided that he'll just have to ignore the other boy until they get to his home, a blinding flash of yellow light came from behind him, together with an ear-crushing cry of what seemed to be a truck's horn. Sakuragi felt his heart skip a beat, even if he knew that he was perfectly safe there on that sidewalk. The beating of his heart grew into a maddening pace, his mind clouded and wouldn't let him think straight. His head suddenly pounded him with a single mantra: 

_Rukawa... Road... Rukawa..._

Only by reflex did he turn around and yelled out, "Kitsune!"

* * * * * 

"Watch out!" 

The shrill screech of the whistle sounded through the whole court as a freshman came falling down the smooth floors. Ayako let the whistle drop from the tie that went around her neck and started running towards the fallen player. "Hitoki-kun, daijobu ka?"

The young boy with dark brown tresses, Hitoki, winced and sat up, rubbing the side he had just fell on. "Aa. Daijobu, Ayako-san, I'm sorry I slipped."

Miyagi nodded. "Well, be careful next time, all right?" He then picked up the ball and handed it to the young boy. "All right, start the game again."

Hitoki took the ball, bowed in apology again and ran outside of the court. Ayako's whistled came in next, signaling the start of the game. Miyagi watched all this from one side, shouting out instructions and quick suggestions to the players to improve their game. 

Nobody heard the court door slip open. 

* * * * * 

Rukawa shook his head off his sleep, only to hear a loud honk of a truck's horn behind him. He was in the midst of falling right back to sleep and thinking of what to do next when he felt strong hands pull him by the front of his uniform. His eyes widened as he also felt himself being pulled to one side, stretching the sleeves of his uniform to their fullest that he could've sworn he heard something rip. 

He winced as a coursing pain surged through his back. He found himself falling down on hard, concrete ground, trapped underneath something heavy and in between soft skin and hard muscles. He opened his eyes only to meet with the fiery color of bright red, a faint, masculine scent of cologne mingled with sweat meeting his senses as he felt himself getting intoxicated by the scent and feel of it. 

But he knocked himself out of his own reverie when he heard a deep groan from the boy above him. Much as he loved the feel of the familiar player against him (though he wouldn't really admit it to himself), his eyes snapped and he pushed the redhead away. Call it reflex. "Get off me, ahou!" 

But instead of his burden lightening, he met with a sharp blow on his left cheek as the young man atop him glared at him through furious eyes. 

"THAT'S for being such a dumbass while on the road! And THIS," he said, punctuating the last word with another blow on the other boy's pale cheek, "is for being rude enough not to thank me for saving your cursed life, you asshole!"

Sakuragi let him go, and Rukawa found himself leaning on his elbow, trying to clear out whatever blood that found its way on his mouth by the heavy blows. He felt his jaw, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain coursed through him just by the mere touch of it. He was just about to stand up to pack Sakuragi with a blow of his own (despite his senses slapping him right on the face for not thanking him when he had the chance), but then he realized something. He quickly sat up. "What happened to my bike?"

Without waiting for an answer, Rukawa's eyes shot up to the now empty road. No truck was in sight, seemed like the driver didn't even bother to see what damage he's done. _Stupid ass,_ he muttered to himself, cursing all the while as he scanned the street yet again. That was when his eyes finally landed on the messy pile of metal in the middle of the road. 

Sakuragi grunted. "Looks like your bike's dead," he said, looking at the very same thing. He watched as the tall form of Rukawa stood up to run to it, finally deciding that his life was a bit of an importance when he checked either side of the road for upcoming vehicles. Sakuragi watched in silence as Rukawa started to kick the messy pile on his side of the street, all the while looking at it as if it was an ordinary piece of scrapped metal. 

With a leveled gaze, Rukawa sighed. "Seems like it." 

Sakuragi felt his brow twitch. "That's it?! You goddamned lost an expensive bike and that's all you can say?!" 

Rukawa ignored him. For a few moments, he just stood there, looking down at the bicycle (if you call it that then), then shot him a glare. "Why didn't you save my bike?" he asked, an accusing gaze left for the redhead. 

His brain smacked him right on the face again. _Baka! Stop pissing the guy off or you'll really end up with a broken jaw._

And as expected, Sakuragi felt his ears pop. "How about a stupid THANKS for saving your life, baka kitsune!" 

Rukawa looked down at his bike again, all the while mentally kicking that tiny voice off his head just so he could retain his reputation as the Ice King. He then bent down to pick it up, looking around for a place to put it into. His eyes then set down to a nearby alley and walked towards it, dropping the heap that was once called a bicycle in it. He then looked back at Sakuragi. "You could've pushed me with my bike."

That tiny voice came back again. _You really are stupid._

_Mind your own business and get the hell out,_ came the ill-tempered retort from the tall boy. 

Sakuragi was in the verge of exploding. But before he could even pack another blow on the indifferent boy, Rukawa beat him to speak. 

"We should go."

Sakuragi snorted. "So much for thanks," he muttered, thinking of why he even decided to help Rukawa. He almost wanted to knock himself for doing so, thinking of all the wonderful things that'll happen to him once he gets rid of the cursed fox. Haruko will finally be free off her brainwashed state, the "Rukawa Shinetai" would be off his sleeves and he'd be the one to own the "super rookie" title. 

He felt his whole body shaking in his own anger that after a few minutes of inconsiderable silence, he turned back and spat out, "I am NOT going to prepare you dinner or anything like that, you hear?!"

But his companion didn't hear. He was asleep. 

A vein pop. And another. Then another. 

"Temeee---RUKAWA!!!"

* * * * *

"OH, RYOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAA~!!!"

Miyagi cringed at the sound of that familiar voice, all the while missing the easy shot he was rarely granted. He cursed himself for his carelessness, and the fact that the whole team was looking at him and the voice's owner curiously. _Kami-sama, had I been that bad? _He landed on his feet, feeling his head twitch when he tried to turn his back. 

The familiar form of a spectacled boy placed a hand on his companion's shoulder, an uneasy smile on his gentle face. "Maa, Mitsui, you shouldn't create such a racket," he said to calm the scar-faced player, wondering why his companion wore such a wide grin on his face as he looked straight to the basketball court. 

Mitsui grinned wider, if ever it was possible and leaned back to whisper at the other boy. "Don't worry too much, Kogure, I'm sure Miyagi missed us." He then turned back to the shorter boy a few meters in front of them and bellowed, "Isn't that right, Miyagi? You missed us!!! Say 'yes' and I'll love you for life!!!"

Kogure hit himself on the head when he heard the other players snickering at what Mitsui said. Mitsui seemed to enjoy the attention though, his grin still directed to the current team's captain. His grin grew into a satisfied one when the smaller boy glowered at him from a few meters away. 

"Shut up, baka!" bellowed Miyagi, glaring at Mitsui as he started to walk towards the two familiar figures. "I see you still have your face ripped from last time, eh?" he teased, pointing at the small scar just below the taller boy's chin. 

Mitsui glared back and retorted, "How about you? You're still short!"

Miyagi's brow twitched, but nothing more lest he showed his irritation at the seemingly amused player in front of him. "Hah! At least I don't go around looking like a broom with that kind of hair!"

"And have I told you that your head's the worst looking cupcake I've seen in my life, smallfry?!"

Kogure, and the whole team as well, watched as the two players exchange various insults at each other for a few seconds more. This went on and on until finally, a strange silence fell over the court, a silence as deafening as the noise the two had just created moments ago. Sweatdrops then started running down everyone's heads as the two suddenly burst out laughing and falling into that familiar high-five as they pulled the other to a tight, friendly embrace. 

Miyagi was the first to pull away, his glare replaced by a wide smile as he looked at the two. "Mitsui! Kogure! Nice to see you two here, what's up?" he asked, giving Kogure a slap on the back for welcome this time. 

Ayako, from the other side of the court, felt another sweatdrop come down. _Guys, I'll never understand them. _But nonetheless, she ran across the court with a smile on her face to welcome the two familiar faces. 

* * * * *

Thick, silky eyelashes fluttered open as the blurry darkness of an alien street met his gaze. Rukawa shut his eyes, only to open them up again in an attempt to clear his vision. Only to be met by the very same distinction. 

Red hair.

Fresh scent. 

And a bunch of... curses which he supposed didn't need any repetition. 

But he did catch a few of the redhead's mumblings. "Asshole... sleeping in the middle of the road like he owns it... as if the great Kami-sama wouldn't strike him down with another fucking truck. The hell am I helping him anyway?! I'm the tensai, all that matters is my life and health, why is HE here? Baka Hanamichi, what the HELL is wrong with you?!"

Sakuragi clenched his hands in an attempt to form fists, all in all forgetting that he was holding Rukawa's knees. That was when Rukawa realized that he was limply sprawled over Sakuragi's back, his cheek rested on the other boy's nape while he slept (thank God he's able to control his glands lest he drooled on the poor guy and well, that would so-much-for-gratitude Act #2). Just when he was about to pull himself away, he felt the strong hands clench themselves underneath his knees and caused him to smack the redhead with his fist as he tried to fight back the pain. 

Why he hit him instead of just yell out "itai"? Because Rukawa Kaede does NOT go "itai!", that's why. 

"Itai!!!" came Hanamichi's high-pitched cry instead. He leant forward and tripped on his own feet. Luckily for Rukawa, he was able to jump away before he landed face-flat on the ground, similar to what Sakuragi was doing at the moment. 

_Oooh...smart move. That's so-much-for-gratitude Act #2. Not the way you thought it would be, but it's still ungrateful all right. _

Rukawa winced at that and was about to look and see if Sakuragi was all right (not obviously of course). But just when he was about to lean down, a crazed, clawed hand shot up from the messy pile that was Sakuragi Hanamichi, and caused the slightly surprised raven-haired boy a step back. 

Hanamichi quickly sat up, both hands clawed and meant to kill. "TEMEEE---!!! RUKAWA, I'M GONNA KILLYOU!!!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

STUDY PARTNERS

Standard disclaimers apply, Slam Dunk and all mentioned characters are not mine and I bow down to the genius that is Inoue-sama for making such a great anime. Happy birthday, Mitsui-sama, I finished this chapter just for you~!!! (Whee, I love that guy! ^o^)

CHAPTER 3 - Sakuragi's House

Mitsui Hisashi, one of the main players of Shohoku's basketball team and three-pointer extraordinaire, together with Kogure Kiminobu, who had been the former vice captain under the reign of Akagi Takenori (whom Miyagi always found himself missing), it was definitely nice seeing them both again.

Mitsui and Kogure were on the same college and told him that they just came to visit and see how the team is doing. Of course, with an egotistical joke from the three-pointer that cost him a smack upside the head from Miyagi. Kogure had updated them about Akagi as well, that he was doing great in his school and that he's so far the best center the school has. 

Miyagi's thoughts then shifted to the former captain. _Gods, I never imagined his job could be so tough, _he once thought to himself. But not at all unbelievable though, he DID have two clowns on his team after all. Two tall, weird and very much opposite clowns for that matter. 

_And dumb,_ his still furious mind insisted. He couldn't imagine the pain Akagi has to put up with with four clowns though, since he must admit, he had been one of those clowns as well. And so was Mitsui. Hell of a bunch they were, if it weren't for Akagi's fist and Kogure's kind-hearted pleas, they would've ended up killing each other. 

Mitsui started to look around. He seemed quite satisfied with Miyagi's work so far since he hadn't come up with an insult towards the smaller boy since they were welcomed in. But it wasn't until he felt that something was missing. "Odd. Is it me or is it a bit quiet in here?" he asked and looked at Miyagi. 

Kogure blinked, then looked around himself. "Where's Hanamichi and Rukawa?" he asked Miyagi, with a nodding Mitsui beside him as he finally understood what was wrong. The basketball gym never was the same ever since those two joined the team. 

Ayako was the one who answered, after noticing the twitching vein that started to throb on Miyagi's temple. "Ah! Miyagi-kun sent them off early to study for an exam, isn't that right?" she asked, patting Miyagi's shoulder in an attempt to make the boy relax. 

Miyagi had to hit himself just to calm down, but then nodded his head eventually. "Yeah. Those two goofballs have been having red marks again. You can't imagine the trouble we have to put up with the teachers to make them stay in the team," he said, irritated again with the two and irritated with the fact that the whole basketball team had to be there to witness the humiliation of their club. Not to mention being a part of it when they all formed into a bunch of bowing heads outside the faculty door. 

_Oooh, my beloved players, shamed by two idiots! _Miyagi kept thinking to himself, even if he knew his new "Mantra of the Day" wouldn't help his temper whatsoever. _If only they weren't needed, I would've GLADLY kicked them out._

Mitsui tried imagining it though. Their first time having red marks was bad enough, not to mention that awful study camp. A grin came to him though at the memory of him and Kogure in Akagi's house, and how scared the other boy was of being caught by the furious face of Akagi if ever he saw him with Mitsui. Mitsui in turn, had loved that kind of thrill, and he can't help but look back behind him at Kogure, who, by noticing the strange grin on the other boy's face, understood what he was thinking and smacked him on the arm with a glare. 

The scar-faced boy just laughed and turned to Miyagi, sparing Kogure the upcoming blush that was about to come up to the spectacled boy's face. They haven't exactly told anyone about the two of them after all. But Mitsui thought he caught Ayako with a knowing grin, but of course, it could be his imagination. He hesitantly ignored her eyes and raised his eyebrows at Miyagi. "So, you sent them home? Like they'll ever study anyway, you know."

Miyagi smirked. "Ooh, better than that, Mitsui, as a captain I get to have lots of fun with those two."

* * * * *

_Didn't I say I'm not preparing anything?! _

This certain question had replayed itself for the fifth time in Sakuragi's head, but by the love of hell, he's still doing it. He tried forgetting about it and just concentrated on taking out the burnt toast that came out of the smoking toaster. He took out a butter knife and spread out a small slice of butter on the bread (which distinctly looked like coal for some reason). 

_Why am I doing this? I could've sworn I told him I'd be making nothing!_

Sakuragi stole a glance over to the living room, watching with an annoyed impatience as the pale boy stood there, looking around his house like it was some sort of museum. _Hah! That baka must think that my house is great, I bet his house looks like a zoo, he IS an animal after all, _came his egotistical mind as he mentally laughed his tensai laugh at the satisfaction he was getting from the odd expression Rukawa had on his face. 

That was until Rukawa yawned. He closed his eyes in an irritating display of boredom and sat down on the couch to sleep. 

Sakuragi's hand twitched and dropped the butter knife. He had to stop himself from running over to the sleeping boy and strangle him until he chokes and admit that he's the worst basketball player ever (which, knowing Rukawa, will never happen, and will definitely give Sakuragi an excuse on why he killed the guy). 

_Calm down, so the fox doesn't know how to appreciate art and beauty. He has a primitive mind, that's why. My house is great, that's what matters. _

He nodded to reassure himself and placed the plate with the, er, bread on it and two glasses of orange juice in a plastic tray. He held the tray on both sides and started walking towards the leaving room. He placed the tray down the table and walked towards Rukawa. 

Rukawa, in turn, woke up from the violent kicks he's been getting on his right ankle that he had to wake up lest he risked losing his foot. His eyes shot up angrily as he glared at the redhead. "What?" he asked with an irritated tone, his attention now shifted to the glowering redhead above him. 

Sakuragi poked the other boy on the forehead, his irritation the same with Rukawa's. "Wake up before you start slobbering over my couch, I don't want to clean up after you, baka!" he said. He then pointed at the tray on the middle of the living room table. "I can't help my hospitality even for the lowest forms of life such as you, so there."

Before Rukawa could roll his eyes, he stared dumbfoundedly at the said tray of... things. What he saw was six triangle shaped ebony dark blocks with black sand and what looks like ashen butter spread all over it and two glasses of pale liquid that looked distinctly like... well, it was not even orange at all. He finally had the urge to look away from it and up to the redhead. "What are _those_?" 

"Food."

_Yarou. Is this ahou trying to poison me?_

"You call those 'food'?" 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!"

A pause. "Crap."

*Pow!*

"They're FOOD, kitsune, now starts eating while I get my things from my room!" 

With that, Sakuragi disappeared to the other room. Rukawa sat up from yet another blow by the redhead, and swore that if the do'ahou hit him again, he's going to have to tie him up and put him in the middle of a highway intersection. Fuck that he saved his life, he lost his bike in the process and he's still upset. That is, if a second of mourning and a few more to dump the thing as a proper funeral is called upset. 

_You're blaming HIM for your stupidity? Hell of guts you have._

_Get out of my head or I'll rip you to shreds,_ came yet another ill-tempered reply. 

Rukawa stayed still, challenging the tray-full of, as Sakuragi had insisted, food in a staring game. The 'game' was still tied when Sakuragi emerged from the other room with a bunch of Chemistry books on his hands. He looked at Rukawa, then to the tray, then back to glare at Rukawa again. "What the hell are you trying to do, kitsune? Go and eat it, it's not going to jump off to go inside your mouth itself."

Rukawa frowned. He was definitely hungry, and Sakuragi DID put up with the trouble of preparing him something, somehow. He's not as rude as to refuse his hospitality (or the do'ahou's attempt on homicide), much as he hated to admit it, and he had manners somehow. He nodded numbly, taking a deep breath as he leaned down and took a crisp 'toast' from the plate and positioned it before his mouth. He hesitated, but when he realized that Sakuragi was glaring at him in a warning of yet another punch, he opened his mouth and took a bite. 

It came as no surprise when Rukawa started to choke. The bitter taste made his tongue curl up in disgust as he made a grab for one of the glasses that are supposed to be juice, again, as Sakuragi said it was. He took the rim between his lips and made for a single gulp. 

And choked harder. He coughed again. He couldn't breathe, but yet another cough kicked in. And again.

Sakuragi dropped the books on the table when he noticed that Rukawa's pale face started to take in a dark shade of blue while the boy leaned forward with shallow coughs. He ran to the other boy's side and started hitting the boy's back, and for once, not intending to hurt him in any way. 

_Get away! He's dying, isn't that what you want? Let him choke for cryin' out loud, after all, he's supposed to be dead anyway._

_Baka! I don't want him dead in my house, I'll be haunted for life!_

And thus deciding that Rukawa must NOT get killed in the comforts of his home, he made a quick dash to the kitchen to get a glass of plain water.

_Oh well, if he dies, just throw him somewhere far and leave the country. Oh, but then again, Miyagi's going to find you and kill you himself..._

_Shut up! You're over-reacting, he's still breathing!_

_Barely._

_SHUT UP!!!_

_Aren't you supposed to do something when someone chokes? What do you call that again, from first-aid class? Don't know? Oh yeah, you weren't listening back then, do'ahou..._

_Teme--!!! Now you're sounding like HIM!!!_

He ignored the remaining words of his little-voice-in-the-head and ran back to the living room and handed the glass to Rukawa, who snatched it quickly away as he took a huge gulp and a deep breath afterwards. 

Sakuragi bent lower and watched as Rukawa started to regain his natural color as he took a few more deep breaths as he held his aching chest. Sakuragi kept quiet and was about to poke Rukawa to see if he was alive, but the next thing he knew, he was grabbed by a furious hand by the collar and he met face to face with glowering blue fox eyes. The usual cold gaze Rukawa had grew to a fuming glare as he gritted his teeth. 

"You really ARE trying to kill me!" Rukawa accused, pulling Sakuragi tighter as he held the other boy's shirt and shook him once to show his point. 

Sakuragi snorted. "Like it's my fault you were careless. That's twice in a day, maybe Kami-sama wants you dead already, nyahahahahaha!" 

Sakuragi could've sworn that he heard a low growl from the other boy before he was let go and pushed down on the couch. He then watched as Rukawa made a grab for the whole tray and walked towards the kitchen. Sakuragi followed with his eyes as Rukawa stood in front of the trash bin and tilted the tray to one side, throwing out the plate and glasses in and set the tray aside. 

"AAAAAHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakuragi bellowed. He was too late though, his plate and glasses were buried in other various trash he had on that bin. He then shot a glare at Rukawa. "What was that for?!"

Rukawa looked around the kitchen, all the while ignoring the redhead as he walked towards the refrigerator. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he saw the insides of what supposed to be a kitchen. Instant noodles, instant spaghetti, instant soup, instant mash potatoes, ready-to-eat sushi packs, bread, a few easy to cook meals and the like. These were mostly what filled Sakuragi's place. 

Sakuragi felt an embarrassed blush as he watched Rukawa. "So I only eat take-out, get the hell out of here before I kick you out myself!" he yelled out, pointing back at the living room where their discarded bags lay sprawled. Silent, unlike them for one thing. 

"I need to get the bitter taste out. Let me cook."

Sakuragi blinked. Then blinked. Then blinked again. He stood dumbstruck in front of an indifferent Rukawa, who stood there after he closed the refrigerator door and stared back at him with cold-blooded "say-yes-or-else" gaze as he waited for Sakuragi's answer. 

His first reply should've been, "Hah! Like I'd ever want my beautiful kitchen burned by a dumb fox!", but something inside him tugged at him to let the guy do as he said he would. He was curious whether or not the fox does know how to cook. He thought about it for a few seconds more as he stood there in an eerily uncharacteristic silence, but then again, Rukawa with an apron and a spachula was uncharacteristic as well. 

Rukawa rolled his eyes, patience wearing thin, and he moved to take a medium-sized pan from one of the cabinets and set it on the stove. He paused on the way to the refrigerator though, and he looked around for a while, much to the curiosity of the silent redhead near him. His eyes then stopped on a clock hanging on the wall. Sakuragi followed the other boy's eyes and looked at the clock. 

Rukawa spoke. "We're supposed to go back."

Sakuragi snorted. "Hmph! Baka Ryochin, it's not like we used the court. They made it dirty, why are WE cleaning it?!"

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi with one raised eyebrow. He wasn't really the kind who'd go against what was instructed of him to do, and he DID fail his grades after all. He didn't blame Miyagi for anything, except the fact that he DID make a stupid decision of making him and Sakuragi study partners. But eitherway, he knew what he was supposed to do. "I'm going back," he said, looking back at the clock again. 

He thought he heard Sakuragi mutter a low curse before he finally shrugged. "Fine then," Sakuragi said in a defeated sigh and walked out of the kitchen. He frowned when they passed the living room as he stared down at the bags that lay on the couch. "We haven't even done a thing!" he then turned back to face Rukawa. "We could've at least started if onyl you weren't so dumb and didn't get into that accident!"

But again, Rukawa ignored him and was out the door. 

Sakuragi felt yet another vein pop that he could've sworn he'll lose all of them. "RUKAWA!!!"

* * * * *

"Nani?!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET THEM KILLED!!!"

Mitsui and Kogure exchanged looks for a second before looking back at Miyagi. "How could you?!" they both said simultaneously. 

Miyagi had to back away from the two's loud voices. _Geez, even Kogure's worked up about this, _he thought, rubbing his ears just in case he had grown deaf. He waved a hand to the two. "Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure they'll be fine!" he said, trying to reassure them as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head. 

Mitsui shook his head. "They can't even stand each other in court, how could you put them on the same house?!"

_Sakuragi said that as well,_ Miyagi thought, scratching the back of his head in exasperation. "Anyway, they'll be coming back here to clean up, I told them that. Then maybe you both can see that everything is just fine."

Miyagi had dismissed the team a few minutes before, and the only ones that were left are himself, Ayako, Mitsui and Kogure. He wanted to make sure that the gym gets cleaned up and decided to stay behind, Ayako would always accompany him much to his lovesick schoolboy's delight. Mitsui and Kogure stayed as well to wait with them. 

As if on cue, the gym doors bolted open and a loud voice boomed the whole place that the four had to cover their ears from its intensity. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COOK?!?!" came the familiar voice as a hint of bright red came into view, followed by a raven-haired boy with skin so pale that it contrasted his perfectly black hair. 

The much more silent boy rolled his eyes and muttered a low "do'ahou". Even if it was barely heard by the four, the word had been oh so familiar with them that they didn't even need a split second to figure out what the other boy just mumbled. 

Sakuragi glared at Rukawa with an even more fierce glare. "Just because you almost died twice doesn't mean it's my fault! I even saved your life, baka kitsune!!! How DARE you accuse me of food poison?!"

Miyagi almost fell over in exasperation with a smirking Mitsui beside him. "See? Just one day and they're bound to get killed sooner or later," came the older boy's I-told-you statement. 

Miyagi sighed, watching the two as Sakuragi was about to pack an ill-tempered blow on the other boy, then watched as Rukawa caught the fist and punched the other right on the face himself. They went on like so until a familiar mist of dirt and sand surrounded their little hurricane. 

The captain hit himself on the head. _Yep...punishment all right. Oh boy..._

To be continued...

A/N:

There you all go, I made it a bit longer already ^_^' Or at least as long as I can go. Doesn't seem like this'll last for 3-5 chapters, I think it'll be longer. So that said, ehe, this'll be a long fic since the affection is only on the side of Rukawa, and by the fires of hell, he's still packing blows on Sakuragi. As for Sakuragi, his case is much worse, he still wants to kill Rukawa @.@ Oh well, thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are the best! 

As for Sakuragi not knowing how to make toast and orange juice, I personally do not think he's incapable of doing so. But after all, this IS a comedy fic, and he IS Sakuragi Hanamichi, the great one who shifts from a basketball tensai to an all-around baka. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Sakuragi, he just gets too unexplainable sometimes ^_^' 

Again, happy birthday to Mitsui-kun! (May 22)

-blackcape@edsamail.com.ph 


	4. Chapter 4

STUDY PARTNERS

Standard disclaimers apply, Slam Dunk and all mentioned characters are not mine and I bow down to the genius that is Inoue-sama. Yaoi alert here and remaining chapters! I'm not responsible for sudden sickness caught by homophobics around and around, okeesh? ^^;

CHAPTER 4 - Confusion

"Oi, Sakuragi! Rukawa!"

The two turned around after hearing a familiar voice call their name, finally stopping the endless bickering they seem to have started ever since they got out of the house (that is, after Rukawa finally woke up with Sakuragi's loud ranting). 

Mitsui waved enthusiastically at the two, a wide grin on his cheerful face. Beside him, Kogure waved his own well-mannered hello as he gave the two younger players his infamous smile. Both were relieved that the ear-crushing argument of the two came up to a peaceful stop.

Sakuragi was finally able to overcome his shock as a huge smile crossed his face. "Micchy! Megane-kun!!!" he cried, waving frantically at the two, and all the while missing both boys' wince at the familiar nicknames which he oh so kindly gave them during his first year in the team. He went into an aggressive sprint towards the them to crush them in a tight hug while uttering senseless words and phrases such as "miss you" and "how you've grown!" and "ever heard of contacts?". 

Mitsui rolled his eyes as the tall redhead almost burst into tears at the sight of him and Kogure. But then again he WAS happy to see the big idiot after such a long time. For some reason, every place he's been in for the past months were sickeningly quiet without the booming voice of Sakuragi. He was also terribly happy to know that the boy had been glad to see him as well, considering the fact that their "friendship" had been a fatal one with all the jokes and the head bashings. 

Kogure, in turn, was sincerely happy to see Sakuragi. His thoughts were all well-mannered and kind since, after all, he IS the well-known Kogure Kiminobu, the team's goody-goody co-captain whom everybody adores. Sakuragi's memories of him were all so fond, having Kogure's kind-hearted pleas for Akagi's consideration for him, Kogure's smiles despite how much he joked around, Kogure's cheers during a tough game and Kogure's optimism about a lot of things. Eventhough Kogure's memories of Sakuragi consists of embarrassing scenes with a few technical fouls to the opposing coaches here and there, and a few painful things he had to endure just so a substitution between him and the redhead can take place, all things were forgiven and all that mattered was that he was back in Shohoku. And back with the same redheaded "tensai", as Sakuragi called himself. 

Rukawa watched all of these in a characteristic silence. But deep in his mind, he knew it was a relief to see his two sempais safe and sound. A few seconds changed his "safe and sound" statement though when he noticed that Mitsui and Kogure's colors are turning deep blue. 

Mitsui, despite the good thoughts and relief, had his hands twitching high up in the air while trying to bash Sakuragi on the head. He choked, but was able to cough out a "Baka, I can't breathe! Aah!!! You're killing Kogure, let go, let go!!!"

Rukawa watched as Mitsui started hitting Sakuragi's shoulder, trying in vain to make the redhead let go of him and his spectacled companion. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Do'ahou."

Miyagi and Ayako watched this in fascination and not much of surprise when Sakuragi was sent flying to a nearby wall with a choking Kogure and a fuming Mitsui who cursed the "stupid ahou" while assisting the other boy. 

Miyagi then shifted his gaze to a lone figure in the doorway. "Oi, Rukawa, come and join this reunion, won't you?" he called out to the ace, waving an arm high up in the air to catch his attention. He grinned when Rukawa nodded wordlessly and made his way to the group. 

By the time Mitsui was assured that his beloved Kogure was still alive, he stalked down with angry feet towards a still unconscious Sakuragi and punched him thoughtlessly on the head. He then went back on his way to the gaping group (except for Rukawa, who had been the victim of Sakuragi's homicidal tendencies himself and had lived to get used to it). "Don't mind him, he's still alive anyway," he said, after taking another deep breath, as if it was his very first. And judging from what Sakuragi had done to him, it seems like it was his FIRST one after a second chance in life. 

Mitsui then grinned and placed an arm around Rukawa. "He-ey! You still the same block of ice, Kaede-kun?" he teased, trying not to get uneasy under the boy's cold glare at the mention of his real name. 

Miyagi, seeing Rukawa's death glare at their guest, cut in. "Ne, Rukawa, why don't you start cleaning up? I expect that you and Hanamichi didn't try to kill the other off?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the other boy. 

_You don't want to know,_ thought Rukawa, but he kept his silence and just shrugged. He then nodded respectively to Mitsui and Kogure (after a narrowed glare at Mitsui, again) and headed out to the other room to find a cleaning mop, stopping momentarily to utter a low "do'ahou" towards Sakuragi who still lay twitching on the floors. 

And sure enough, the red-haired boy sat up in a split-second after he heard the familiar word. "What's that you said, kitsune?!" he snapped, glaring at the other boy. As usual, he was ignored. "Teme! Come back here, baka kitsune and I'll give you a blow on the head!"

_I'll be a moron to come back after that threat, ahou,_ came Rukawa's silent reply as he made his way to the other room, all the while ignoring Miyagi's booming voice as he scolded Sakuragi and ordered him to clean up as well. He looked around the room for the mop and broom, listening listlessly as Miyagi shouted out a goodbye to him and Sakuragi, saying that they'll be going and be sure to pass the test the next day. 

"Hmph, idiots, I still can't believe I'm cleaning this place up! They're the one who soiled it!" came Sakuragi's unrelenting comments. The young boy came up to the room door and looked around for a broom himself. That is, before Rukawa appeared in front of him with one hand extended, handing him a broom. 

"You sweep off and I'll mop," he said, still extending the broom to the blinking redhead. 

Sakuragi stared back at Rukawa, then to the broom. His eyes sat on it for a few seconds, then slowly turned to Rukawa to give the boy a glare. "Hey, wait a second. How come you get to decide? Sweeping is harder than mopping!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. Take the mop then," he said, trying to settle the argument with his this-is-final tone of voice. Actually, he thought that sweeping would be easier, but he supposed Sakuragi was too dumb to realize that. He actually spared the guy the trouble picking! He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again at the obvious display of stupidity and just handed the mop to Sakuragi and pulled back the one with the broom. 

Sakuragi blinked again. "No wait!" he then pushed away the mop and snatched the broom. "You knew I'll be refusing your first offer! Hah! I know sweeping is easier, you can't fool me! I'm a tensai! You're a stupid kitsune! Nyahahahahaha!!!" came the infamous tensai laugh. 

Rukawa could feel the upcoming nerve twitch and ignored the boy. He started towards the door with the mop in one hand. 

"No wait!"

_What is it with this moron? _Rukawa asked himself as his brow twitched in irritation. But he turned around and faced Sakuragi. "What?"

"You're tricking me! I change my mind, I'll mop!"

"Take it! I don't care!" Rukawa said in an annoyed tone, pushing the mop to Sakuragi and making a grab on the broom. 

"You're tricking me! I change my mind, I'll use the broom!" This Sakuragi said while pushing the mop and holding the broom away from Rukawa. 

Rukawa resisted the urge to growl as this went on repeatedly in front of him, holding his fist in place lest it would punch Sakuragi for being too stubborn. He watched in irate silence as Sakuragi argued with himself and finally blamed Rukawa for his confusion. 

With a last scowl at the raven-haired ace, Sakuragi settled for inny-minny-miney-moe. By the time Sakuragi finished this childish display, Rukawa was in the verge of exploding. 

"Okay! Lady Luck says I should mop, so there, go sweep off the dust and I'll wash off," the redhead said, shoving the broom towards Rukawa as he held up the mop. 

Rukawa was relieved to be free from the stupid dispute and was happy to take the broom (that is, if you consider an indifferent shrug happy, but then again he IS Rukawa Kaede afterall). 

The two left the room to do their respective jobs, dubbed by THE tensai himself while grinning egotistically at the ace whom he had just ordered around. _Hm, the kitsune's not so bad, at least he doesn't argue with what the tensai says, _came a very random thought from Sakuragi's huge head. But just when he was about to agree, his eyes snapped opened and realized what he had just thought of. 

_What?! The kitsune?! Not bad?!?! Where did THAT come from?! _he asked himself, ruffling his hair with one free hand as he tried to clear his thoughts. How could he have thought of such a thing?

He stole a glance at the quiet, dark-haired player who had just started doing his job as he silently swept the floors. His fox-eyes tiredly stared down at the floor as he cleared the dust, looking as if he was oblivious to everything that happened around him. Sakuragi heaved a gruff sigh. Rukawa was always like that, shutting himself from the whole world whenever he decided to do something. 

_What am I doing admiring the stupid guy?! Agh! Haruko-san! Think Haruko-san! Haruko-san is under Rukawa's evil spell, yeah! That's right! _

That sort of did the trick. His eyes shot open with his grudge against the other boy awakened again (after years of liking Haruko and STILL losing him to the same guy). 

Rukawa felt a cold wind run up his back and arms, and wondered what had happened. And eyebrow shot up as he slowly turned back to look at his red-haired companion, a look of question in his pale face. "What do you want, do'ahou?" came the cold inquiry. 

Sakuragi snapped out of his daze when he heard the kitsune's deep voice, yet again insulting his tensai intellect by calling him a "do'ahou". A vein twitched, all past thoughts of the fox-eyed boy forgotten for the moment as his instincts struck in once again. "WHAT'S THAT YOU SAID, KITSUNE?!"

Rukawa glared at him. "Stop staring at me, idiot. Do your job," came the cold reply as he turned his back to the redhead once again, and bent down to resume what he was doing. 

Sakuragi glowered at him, his fists shaking in fury as he watched the kitsune turn his back on him. _Hmph, baka kitsune, think he's so great,_ came his oh-so-sweet mind's opinions of the raven-haired boy yet again. 

He picked up the mop and started cleaning the part Rukawa just swept, uttering mocking curses towards how Rukawa's cleaning sucked because there were still dirt on the floor and all those things. This went on the whole time they cleaned, with Sakuragi's low insults and Rukawa's silence as he kept on ignoring Sakuragi's insults. 

At one point, Sakuragi's senseless ranting caused him to be oblivious of how close he was to bumping to Rukawa, who had his back on him the whole time. And sure enough, he bumped with the fox-eyed player, shoving him forward. 

Rukawa didn't really mind, after all, this was one of the rare moments when he and the do'ahou would touch without necessarily causing blood to spurt out. But as usual, instinct rudely kicked in. "Watch it," he snapped, and turned at the redhead. But that little "turn" went a long way, as he accidentally brought his broom with him and hit Sakuragi's knees, causing the unexpecting player to stumble back. 

"Itai! YOU watch it, stupid kitsune!" bellowed a crazed Sakuragi, who clutched at his knee a bit too dramatically. But then again, he IS Sakuragi Hanamichi, HIT unknowingly by his rival Rukawa Kaede, WITHOUT him hitting him back. With Rukawa around, he can't help but be paranoid that the fox would try to kill him for those stupid toasts again (which he amazingly still kept in memory for some reason). 

As for Rukawa, his usually closed mouth opened in an attempt to say something, an apology probably (for some reason), but when he took a step forward in attempt to help Sakuragi (for some reason, again), HE tripped over Sakuragi's mop and caused himself to fall forward on the unsuspecting redhead. 

All the while, Rukawa cursed as he felt himself lose his balance. And as reflexes kicked in, he held on to Sakuragi and tried to put himself in front of the stumbling player, half of him intending to at least save him a little bit of the pain of hitting the hard floor and half of him knocking on his head for ever wanting to think about the other boy's well-being instead of his own. 

He decided that it was because of Sakuragi's "injury", and NOT because he felt anything special for the redhead. And thus determined, he just shut his eyes and wished that the floor wouldn't hit his head first. 

Sakuragi, his knee all but forgotten, hissed as he felt himself fall down. But he fully expected to hit a hard floor, instead, he found himself falling on something considerably soft, well, softer than the floor anyway. He opened his eyes that somehow closed shut, and blinked up to see what he hit. 

"Ki-Kitsune?" came the one word he could utter, all too surprised at what he saw. Rukawa was there under him, his face all but a few inches away from his, a wince that fully showed pain on his usually passive face. Sakuragi watched in amazement as Rukawa opened one eye while gritting his teeth, focusing his blurry gaze on him. 

"Ahou, get off me."

That was when Sakuragi realized how close they were, and pulled himself away on impulse. "Wh-Why the hell did you do that?!" he asked, now glaring down at the other boy. Why? He had no idea.

Rukawa tried to sit up, wincing as he held a hand up to place on his aching back. "Tripping or falling down under you?" he asked, not even looking up at Sakuragi. 

"BOTH!" Sakuragi replied almost too immediately. The truth was, he had no idea what to think of at the moment. What had Rukawa intended to do when he placed himself in front of Sakuragi to catch him? He couldn't think of anything negative towards the very act, and that all the more cost him to be so confused. 

There he was, Rukawa Kaede, ice king of all time, trying to save his life. Well, not necessarily life, maybe skull anyway. But eitherway, he felt like he owed the guy something. Not that he would give him anything, why would he want to do that? Actually, he did, but he wouldn't really admit that. 

Rukawa noticed Sakuragi's silence, and stole a glance of him through the corner of his eyes. _Hn. So he knows how to be embarrassed after all,_ he thought. Finally deciding that the moment was being too awkward, he decided to cut in. "That was thanks for saving me a while ago," he said finally, sighing. 

It took Sakuragi quite a long while to get that phrase on his head. And after he did, Rukawa had stood up and resumed his cleaning. Much as he wanted to give out a loud, "Hah! That's right, I saved you! Bet you're feeling really guilty for not thanking me, huh? Nyahahahahaha!", he just shook his head and spared them both the fight. 

But right after he stood up, he stopped. _Huh? Me? Not wanting to fight the kitsune? What is THAT all about? _he asked himself suddenly. He turned back to look at Rukawa. But right after his eyes met with the other boy's blue ones, Rukawa turned away. 

Sakuragi blinked away. _Not even much of a glare,_ he thought to himself, now staring at the back of Rukawa's head after the boy decided to turn his back on him again. _What IS going on? _

Yes, what WAS going on? _Agh! Haruko! Think of Haruko!!!, _his mind insisted, but for some reason, it didn't bother him as much as it used to anymore. 

It was getting confusing. He wasn't picking fights anymore with the kitsune, he wasn't getting TOO pissed off at the thought of Haruko still liking Rukawa, and a bunch of other things he wasn't supposed to be doing. Not to mention some other bunch of things the kitsune shouldn't be doing himself. 

Silence enveloped them both, without even much of an eye contact. Sakuragi was busy contemplating about what was going on and his own confusion, and Rukawa still lost in his own world. Soon after, they finished cleaning the gym with both of them still possessing healthy body parts. 

Rukawa took a deep breath and wiped the tiny droplets of sweat that beaded down the side of his face, closing his tired eyes for a moment before opening them to look at his companion. 

_So it's possible to survive him afterall, _he thought, as he gazed down the slumping back of Sakuragi as the boy walked towards the end of the court to place his mop on the store room. He watched as Sakuragi disappeared into the hallway, his mop still in hand without even as much as a backward glance at him. 

Rukawa scowled, heaving a heavy sigh as his gaze dropped down to the now clean floors of Shohoku's basketball court. He closed his eyes again, holding the broom in front of him wearily and leaned down on his hands, resting his forehead for a minute. 

The thought and feel of Sakuragi's body against his own, and for the second time that day, it drove him mad. He cursed his dumb luck, and wondered what even possessed him to even like the guy despite the fact that there were times he wanted to murder him. But there WERE times when he would act all possessed and make himself do such crazy thing he shouldn't to do. Grave example was what he did just moments ago. 

But the guy practically hates him. And what made it all the more frustrating was it was because of this dumb girl that Sakuragi likes who in turn likes him, Rukawa. 

Rukawa cursed under his breath. But he didn't care about that girl, he cared about--

He stopped himself before he could even risk admitting what he had always dreaded. But it made him wonder why he even bothered, and wondered if he could last if ever he decided not to at all. 

* * * * *

Mitsui was walking down the quiet streets, humming a tune to himself after he finished walking Kogure home. He usually wouldn't be so kind to be so patient, after all he DID like slacking by himself in his house after a hard day in school. But he would always make it a point to put Kogure on top of every list he had, whatever it may be, and made it a priority to be sure that he would be safe. He didn't care if anybody called him paranoid, he wouldn't care much what other people would think about him anyway. 

He wasn't really the kind whom one would call sappy, and he didn't want anybody to think of him as that as well. But in his own little way, he wanted to make sure that Kogure would be all right, feeling that he owed him that much for always being nice to him. Kogure was well-known for being like that, and Mitsui would feel insecure everytime he thought about it. A former gangster is not really the kind a person like Kogure was meant to be with after all. 

He sighed, shaking his head from his own taste in reveries, and looked up at where he was going. He immediately recognized the place, the path to Shohoku. He didn't really know if the two players would still be there, but he shrugged the thought away and just decided to go nonetheless. Maybe he could check and see if they did a good job in cleaning the gym, planning to tell Miyagi if the two left the gym in a heap of dust. 

Thus decided, he turned on one point and made his way towards the school. He entered the gates, waving a small "konbanwa" to the entrance guard who immediately recognized him as one of the school's old students and let him in. 

Mitsui made his way towards the basketball gym. The door was slightly opened, and he tried to remember if he closed the door completely a while ago when Miyagi asked him to. Cringing a little bit after the obvious revelation, he mentally apologized to the younger basketball player and promised himself to close every door he was asked to close in the future. 

After he convinced himself that Miyagi wouldn't be that angry, he nodded and peeked in. He was about to open the door fully but he stopped himself, blinking in disbelief as his eyes met two figures on one end of the court. It seems as Sakuragi and Rukawa just finished cleaning, and miraculously, they were silent. 

He narrowed his eyes, anticipating another brawl, but what he saw amazed him to the point of being stone shocked. Rukawa had his back on Sakuragi, and Sakuragi was looking over him as he took his last strokes on the mop he held. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but when Rukawa was about to turn and look at him, he looked away, almost a bit uneasily. 

Mitsui blinked, disbelieving what he just saw. He watched in amazement as Sakuragi walked away from Rukawa, without even a backward glance and disappeared down the hall. His glance then shifted to Rukawa, who stood motionless in the middle of the court as his gaze followed Sakuragi. 

Mitsui watched closely as Rukawa leaned his head down on the tall broom's handle, a look of weariness and something he was yet to understand clear on the younger boy's face. It only took Mitsui a few seconds to notice the frown that crossed the usually passive face. 

The three-pointer blinked, unsure of what he just saw. Sakuragi and Rukawa not fighting. Sakuragi and Rukawa stealing glances of the other. Sakuragi not mocking Rukawa, and Rukawa looking at Sakuragi for more than three seconds without wincing. Sakuragi a little on the embarrassed side. AND Rukawa frowning for crying out loud! 

Mitsui blinked again and stood back. _What the hell is going on?_

To be continued...

A/N:

You know, personally, I think sweeping is easier than mopping. But I had to give Rukawa-sama the easier job! But then again, I think I'm being mean to Hana-chan so...*gets Sakuragi plushie and hugs it* There! Sorry for being too mean...*hugs plushie again*. That's the hard thing about writing fanfics and you had to choose over two lovable characters ^.^

I decided to have Mitsui play a major role in here, because it just crossed me a few weeks ago that he's my next favorite character next to Rukawa ^.^ A tribute, if you can call it that. I swear, if GMA gives him a poor Tagalog voice, I'm going to break necks...AND I MEAN IT PEOPLE!!! 

As for Haruko, I'm still figuring out how to get rid of her o.O I don't want to hurt her, I mean, I LIKE Haruko! No wait a sec...Youhei Youhei Youhei *go on stupid mantra* 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Rav-chan, I still miss Kas-chan!!! . You're right, they DO sound like Lu and Kas, whee, kawaii~!!! Anyway, I think I should update more often, no? *sweatdrops* I'll try to be fast next time, okay? ^.^ - blackcape@edsamail.com.ph 


	5. Chapter 5

STUDY PARTNERS

Standard disclaimers apply, Slam Dunk and all mentioned characters are not mine and I bow down to the genius that is Inoue-sama. Yaoi alert here and remaining chapters. Still will be denying guilt when faced with people who suffer from homophobia ^.^

CHAPTER 5 - Little Voices

_So he helped you out, so what? He did say that it was because you helped him the first time, didn't he?_

This certain thought repeated itself over and over in Sakuragi's head but no matter how hard he tried to accept it, his mind would just keep on kicking it out. He would always bring out a stupid comeback like "But he's Rukawa for cryin' out loud! He's not the kind who'd do that!". And it was not helping his mood at all. 

Ever since that incident in the basketball gym, an eerie silence covered them both, neither of them speaking. Not that it was strange for someone like Rukawa, but Sakuragi just surprised himself when he realized how silent he had been. Usually, whenever Rukawa's within range, he'd either make a stupid insult rudely directed at the poor boy or straightly mock him, not even minding if there were others to see or not. 

But now, nothing of that sort came from him. Not even a single word. Except for his short, "Your bag's still in my house" and Rukawa's "Aa", that is, which is quite inevitable since they were going back to the very same house for a reason. But Sakuragi wasn't sure if Rukawa was staying over or just passing to pick his things up. 

He didn't exactly know whether or not he wanted the boy to stay or not. Sure, in normal times, he would've gladly kicked the raven-haired boy away, but not this time. Hundreds of reasons ran around his head as to why, but the only one that made sense was that it WAS already late. They did have to study after all, and for Rukawa to go to his house, eat, then go home to his own place will take too much time. Since Rukawa's the type who'd fall asleep without even a second's thought, he doubted it was a good idea to let the guy go by himself in the first place. 

_Aaw, I didn't know you cared! _

Sakuragi could've sworn that voice rolled its eyes, despite the fact that it was just a voice and is incapable of doing such. But the sarcastic venom that dripped from it made him think that it really had. And actually, if possible, he could've sworn twice as much that it was glaring at him with its non-existent eyes. 

_Baka! Have you forgotten who you're thinking about, you dumb ahou?_

Mr. Voice-in-the-Head kept on scolding him for what seemed like forever, finally snapping Sakuragi back to his senses in an annoyed manner. "Aagh!!! Get out of my head you stupid voice!" he cried out, stopping momentarily to bash his head on the dirty grounds of the street. The dirt was getting into his eyes, but he could hardly care about the it, he was too confused to mind anything else. 

Rukawa, who had also stopped to look back at the hysterical redhead, stared dumbfounded at Sakuragi's sudden change in mood. By the time they left the gym, he practically thought that the boy lost his voice and ability to look into his eyes. He would keep on looking away, and as weird as it may sound, the guy's avoiding his gaze more than usual. He was already getting worried (though he still would not admit that after all these times), that it was actually a relief to see Sakuragi change back to his old...weird self again. As deadly as that may be. 

By the time he realized that he was looking at Sakuragi far too longer than tolerable, he mentally knocked himself on the head to snap himself out of his trance. He brought back the cold mask to hide any sign of whatever it was that had shown in his face when Sakuragi started bashing his head on the ground. 

By the time he was sure he gained back his "Rukawa expression", the raven-haired boy sighed. He walked a few paces back and kicked Sakuragi on the side, much as he told himself that he'll get in trouble and that he shouldn't. But again, the usual side of him kicked in, and before he knew it, the act of hating Sakuragi was convincing enough even to himself. 

"What are you doing, do'ahou?" he asked. 

"Shut up," came the immediate reply from the other boy, who was still seeking shelter in the unwelcoming coldness of the concrete ground. But he supposed that it was better than to look at Rukawa anyway. "Leave me alone, you dumb kitsune!"

"That would be hard," came the cold reply. "I am going to your house after all."

Rukawa could've sworn he heard an annoyed snort down below and a "You think you're so smart" and a "Go to hell" that distinctly came from Sakuragi. Yes, definitely Sakuragi again. Whether it really was a relief or not, he was not sure.

As for Sakuragi, with a nerve twitching and warning him of an internal explosion, he sat up to glare at Rukawa. "Bet you're liking this, huh?" he rudely asked, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy. "YOU did it on purpose so I would feel confused with your motives and all that trash!"

Rukawa blinked. "What?"

Sakuragi grunted. "Nevermind," came the ill-tempered reply. He looked down at the ground in a furious turn of the head. "Are you planning on staying in my house or are you going home?" he asked, still looking at the ground. But a pulling feeling inside of him made him move his head to one side, peeking up from the corner of his eyes to look at Rukawa. 

He was still sitting down on the ground that it was a good chance for him to see how tall the other boy was. But what was supposed to be a glare turned into a critical gaze as he looked up at Rukawa's pale face, the light of the street lamp behind him, showering his dark hair with its heavenly light. Rukawa's face was shaded in the shadows, but not enough to keep it completely hidden. That was when he finally looked seriously into those eyes for the very first time. 

And he felt his breath caught. 

_I guess my girl classmates were right. He _can_ be too tall for them, _he thought, marveling at Rukawa's beyond normal height. But he couldn't help but stare at that beautiful face, disregarding anything else. _But they were still right when they said that his beauty makes up for everything else. Because he really is. So this is why Haruko likes him so much._

It took him a whole minute to realize what he just said. And surely, by the time he got the meaning, and realized the way he was looking, his eyes snapped wide open and his head started banging itself on the ground again. The words, "what the hell is wrong with me?" kept on playing itself over and over though clenched teeth as the image of Rukawa appeared on his head no matter how hard he tried to kick it away. 

"K'so! Rukawa, get your stupid face away from me!!!"

Rukawa was in the verge of kicking Sakuragi again for this drama, but part of him wanted to see what the do'ahou was thinking about. He's not that dumb to miss the strange look he just saw in those brown eyes just a few moments ago when their eyes met, he's seen them a thousand times from his admirers. But coming from the redhead himself, the intensity was much more than he could take, despite the years of practice to act aloof around someone who practically drooled over him. This was Sakuragi, the very same guy whose gaze dripped thick venom just by looking at him. It was unlike any other kind of look that the redhead gave him, void of hate or the usual loathing he felt towards Rukawa. 

It was different. And somehow, it made him wonder, the unusual feeling he felt everytime he would come close to the other boy. The same feeling he tried to shove away from himself when they were in the gym just moments ago. He didn't know why, but he would always push it away. Maybe because he was afraid, or he was to proud to admit he ever felt it.

But now, he allowed it to take over a small part of his head, and much as he doubted it, he still thought he heard ask: 

_Could it be possible?_

* * * * *

Kogure lay sprawled on the couch, his favorite novel held carefully in one hand. He was in the midst of yawning from weariness when the phone beside him suddenly rang. Snapping awake, he rubbed his eyes before picking it up and answering. "Hello?"

"Kogure!" 

He recognized the voice almost immediately. It didn't take a split second more for Kogure to snap up from his comfortable position as he adjusted the telephone on his ear. "Mitsui, you called," he said, almost in disbelief. 

"You sound like that's so hard to believe," came the perturbed reply, that Mitsui's change in mood from bouncy to sudden disappointment was almost evident. Kogure nearly smacked himself on the face. 

"Ah, gomen. It's just that you never really called that much," he said apologetically, fully regretting he even said the stupid welcoming reply at the first sound of his name. "So, what is it?" he asked, trying to change the topic before Mitsui go overly dramatic again. That guy can be very self-conscious about everything he does sometimes. And sometimes it was even more than Kogure needed. 

He was more than thankful when Mitsui bit in on the change-the-topic attempt. The boy started. "After I walked you home, I was on my way to go back to my own house when I decided to pass by Shohoku again to see if those two goofballs did a good job," Mitsui said, sounding like he had more to say than just plainly that. But he stopped.

Kogure waited for Mitsui to say more, but he only met with silence. "Hisashi?"

"You know, I never thought Rukawa's frown could be so disturbing," came the strange statement. 

The spectacled boy didn't miss the seriousness in Mitsui's voice. It was as if he was saying it more to himself than to him actually. But when he finally took in what the sentence meant, his eyes widened, not believing what he heard. "What's that about Rukawa again?" he asked. 

It took Mitsui another long pause to reply. "Ever crossed the thought of Sakuragi's relationship with Rukawa?"

This time, Kogure's eyebrows were shot up too high that he thought they'd jump off. "Mitsui, you're not making any sense!"

Mitsui was silent again. "Know what? I don't get it either," he said after a few seconds later, an uneasy laugh sounding from the other end. "Nevermind. Sorry for bothering you, Min-kun, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Before Kogure could say anything else, Mitsui had hung up the phone. The spectacled boy stared at the beeping phone for what seemed like hours, only to unconsciously place it back down the on its rack. 

He blinked._ What was that about?_

* * * * *

Cursing, Mitsui stared down at the phone before walking down the streets again. He was trying to tell Kogure about what he saw just a while ago, but he supposed he was still too wrapped up trying to take it in that he still couldn't get what it all meant. But it was definitely disturbing, after all, it was the first time he actually saw Rukawa let out a facial expression so openly. 

But immediately, the thought flew elsewhere as another thought kicked in. 

Mitsui frowned. 

_Never call that much?_

He grunted._ Reminder. Be sure to call Kogure regularly from now on. _

* * * * *

"Here."

Rukawa looked up from Sakuragi's chicken-scratched notebook to look up at the redhead. He didn't exactly like reading the badly written letters, but at least it was better than his blank notebooks which he thoughtfully left clean because he prefers sleeping than writing during his classes. 

"Go ahead and eat, and don't you dare criticize the cooking again, all right?" Sakuragi said, pointing down at the bowl of noodles on the low, living room table. 

Rukawa looked at the bowl. Deciding that it was better-looking than the redhead's last attempt on culinary disasters, he assured himself that this one somehow looks like food well enough. He bent down to take the bowl and chopsticks, waiting for Sakuragi to sit down across him on the other couch to do the same thing with his share. 

After Sakuragi's hysterical display a few moments ago, he told Rukawa that it was okay to stay over. Whatever possessed the boy to say such a thing was beyond him, but he couldn't say he wasn't thankful. It was gravely unlike Sakuragi to welcome him in his home. Because even if the redhead said that they had to pass the test the next day lest Miyagi go ballistic again, it was still strange hearing such words spoken by the red-haired player. 

If only he was someone else, he would've given the thought an appreciative smile. But being the cold male that he was, he could only look down at his bowl pensively, stealing glances of the boy across him from time to time. He still wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so close to him, but somehow, it made him feel dreadful to think that Sakuragi still hated him after all this time. 

His thoughts shifted back to the girl Sakuragi was always with. Akagi Haruko, wasn't it? Honestly, he could see why Sakuragi would always turn to mush whenever the girl was there. She is sweet and caring after all. But he would always hate it that the girl was the very reason Sakuragi hated him in the first place, and he would've given everything just to at least snap the guy out of his hopeless dream and make him see him as someone he truly was.

He sighed, mentally shaking himself from his drifting thoughts. _What am I thinking?_ he asked himself suddenly. _It's not like I didn't do my part. I've done a lot of things to give him a reason to hate me. _And true enough, he hadn't exactly given himself a good reputation in Sakuragi's eyes when they first met. He hated admitting it, but he did seem like an ass then, but it wasn't like he started the fights anyway. 

He closed his eyes for a minute, only to open them again to look at the redhead through the strands of stray hair that hid his eyes. He was more than thankful for them now, he wasn't sure if his eyes were still the same. He didn't want Sakuragi to see him like this, whatever it was that was happening to him. He felt scared, rushed, excited and dreadful at the same time, wanting to be with the other boy yet afraid to stay too close, feelings he never was used to before. He was used to feeling nothing, just plain numb, but that all changed when Sakuragi came in to poke his huge, egotistical head in his supposed to be quiet life. 

He could only wish that Sakuragi could realize how much his words matter to him. One nice thing was all he needed to assure himself that getting close to the other boy wasn't that hopeless. But much as he tried to reassure himself, the redhead was pretty much doing a lousy job convincing him. So far, he still lost count on how many times Sakuragi had punched him that day. 

Lowering his eyes back down on the notebook he held, he tried to shut further thoughts lest he risk being seen as he was then. But much as he tried to shove all thoughts away, the strange expression on Sakuragi's eyes before on that street somehow found its way in his mind every time he thought it's about to get blank. 

He had looked so innocent, so plain and without anger. It was only then that he could see how much feeling Sakuragi can show in those open eyes, as if he was actually allowing Rukawa to look inside his mind and know what it was that he felt or thought of. But it didn't take a few seconds for that expression to drift away to be replaced by the trademark glare Sakuragi had seemed to have dubbed to be "for Rukawa". 

Rukawa bit his lip to stop a frown, but it was too late. He lowered his head a bit more to hide it, pretending to read the strangely shaped kanji only to be awakened by a familiar voice. 

"Oi, Rukawa!"

Sakuragi's eyebrows shot up when the other boy seem to jump in his seat. He could've sworn he saw something in those blue eyes, but the next minute he looked again, it was gone. Rukawa sat there, cold and distant as usual. 

"What?" came the leveled response, voice lower than it was supposed to. Well, lower than the usual "Rukawa tone" anyway. If only it wasn't Rukawa he was faced with, he could've sworn he heard that voice tremble somewhat. But he told himself that it wasn't at all possible to have anything but the thought of ice, icicles, iceberg, ice cubes and more ice when it comes to Rukawa's voice, so he mentally let the thought slip away.

Sakuragi narrowed his eyes at Rukawa, making the other boy feel uneasy. He still wasn't sure, but when he seemed to be avoiding his gaze, it was the last straw. "You're acting strange, stranger than usual anyway," came the vulgar observation, as he leaned down across the room to stare at Rukawa, rude as it may be. 

Rukawa's eyes seem to widen a bit, and Sakuragi couldn't help but blink in disbelief as the boy looked away, finally settling his uneasy eyes at the notebook again. But Rukawa's reply somehow kicked him back to reality. "What do you want, 'ahou?" came the just-as-rude reply. 

Before Sakuragi can even realize that something was bothering Rukawa, reflexes kicked in. "What's that you said, kitsune?!" he asked, standing up to glare down at him from his side of the room. "You still DARE mock me after how hospitable I was to you?!"

Rukawa winced. _What the hell is wrong with me? One time I'm thinking about him, then the next I'm insulting him again!_ He mentally hit himself on the head and told himself that he should apologize. But just when his lips opened to do just so, his voice and tongue took over. 

"I'll thank you after I gain my eyesight back," he half-consciously said. And to show what he meant, he turned Sakuragi's notebook and pointed at the badly-written letters and the messy terminologies. Sakuragi quickly saw the insult.

_Baka! What's your problem anyway?! _his mind kept insisting, mentally bashing Rukawa's head with a spiked mallet in an attempt to awaken the boy's seemingly lost sanity. But all Rukawa could do was to mentally shake his head and shut his ears from that persistent voice. 

And as expected, Sakuragi burst into his usual fit, yapping about how better his notes were compared to Rukawa's non-existent ones, telling him about how lousy he's been doing as a guest, and how ungrateful he was for even trying to insult him despite everything he's done for him. 

But Rukawa could barely hear him, his mind reeling about his own set of thoughts. But there were words Sakuragi uttered that would plant themselves on his mind. _Ungrateful. Inconsiderate. Close-minded. Unfair. Selfish. _

"Aren't you like that to me yourself?"

It was only when Sakuragi seem to stop did Rukawa realized that he had said that last statement aloud. His eyes widened in surprise. Since when did he start being so careless?

"What's that you said?" asked an obviously irritated voice by the redhead, his anger evidently brewing in his eyes. 

Rukawa realized that he was glaring, clutching the poor notebook a little bit to tightly. But his hands started to tremble beyond belief, but he wasn't sure if it was because of anger or confusion. Or anguish. Everything was turning to disasters by the minute, and guess who's the dumb fox behind it all. Rukawa winced. 

Before Sakuragi could even say anything else, the raven-haired boy cut in. "Nevermind," he said, shaking his head once. "Fine. I'm sorry, then."

Sakuragi blinked. Did he just hear that right? Rukawa? Apologizing?! 

Just when he thought that everything impossible seem to have happened, Rukawa's voice cut through his thoughts again, a little bit inaudible but well enough for him to hear vaguely. "And thanks."

The young redhead sat down again, refusing to take his gaze away from Rukawa, who had just resumed his "studying". "You really are acting strange, kitsune," he said. But as expected, no answer came from the pale boy across him, but Sakuragi found out that he didn't mind. He kept on watching him, how Rukawa's gaze seems to move along the pages of the notebook, his blue eyes cold and distant yet again. He wasn't even looking at the notebook, his eyes were far too distant, as if he was looking right through it all in all. 

He tried more than once to shift his attention from the boy to the textbook he held in his hands, but he just couldn't keep his mind off Rukawa. Something was wrong with him, may he be his rival or not, he can't help but ask himself what was wrong. 

Deciding that it was useless to sit around and pretend that he's studying, he stood up to take the dirty dishes in, figuring that he could gain back his line of thought after a few moments without Rukawa to look at. But just before he could turn back to go to the kitchen, Rukawa's voice came again, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Hey."

That single word caused Sakuragi to turn back, but before he could say anything, the expression on Rukawa's eyes made him stop. 

It was nothing but his usual challenging glare, but there was something else to it that kept Sakuragi focused. Rukawa's lips opened, and he started to speak again. "You said I'm acting strange," he started, his eyes delving deep into Sakuragi's own, voice accusing. 

Rukawa could see the tenseness that suddenly crept to Sakuragi, but he paid it no heed as he finally decided to tell a part of what his mind was thinking of. "But have you noticed? So are you."

To be continued...

A/N:

Sorry guys if chapters are taking so long . Grave thank you to those who are patient enough to wait, you guys are the best! ^.^ This chap is a bit too serious, isn't it? Ehe, anyway, I'm just trying to make the transition from the rivals to er...something else part of Rukawa and Sakuragi's relationship ^.^' Never thought it could get this hard...and to think I'm not even done with Haruko!

Mitsui's just adorable~!!! *hearts popping out and hugs Mitsui plushie* Anyway, the fact that Rukawa had a lot of lines here makes me think that he's out of character, but to not make him talk all in all will lead to him and Hana-kun beating the hell out of each other again. So please forgive this chapter for the lack of quality, I've always had a hard time trying to develop a romance story's...well, development ^.^' 

*blinks wearily* I think I'm starting a headache. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. Mitsui's Japanese voice rocks! Not that his voice is THAT bad in Tagalog (ABC5 and IBC13 RULES in Tagalog dubs though!), because compared to Rukawa-sama's, his is pretty good. Wait...SenRu no Ai said that Tama-kun's voice is Rukawa's too...really? Tama? Really?? Ehe, if you say so...never really thought about it because I'm still making a huge fit about "Why not Hiei's voice?! He's so perfect for Rukawa, why not him?!?!" bit *sheepish grin*. Because really, Hiei's voice is the BEST for Rukawa! It worked for Aya/Ran and Tokiya, why not Rukawa too?! That was the trademark voice of those who barely speak for cryin' out loud!!! But Tamahome means Recca's voice! Ayah! You mean that squealy voice of Recca's became Rukawa's?! o.O Wow...talk about ironic...*laughs*

Anyway, the usual. Comments and suggestions are welcomed! Thanks for reading! (and being patient *gomen*)

- blackcape@edsamail.com.ph 


	6. Chapter 6

STUDY PARTNERS

Standard disclaimers apply, Slam Dunk and all mentioned characters are not mine and I bow down to the genius that is Takehiko Inoue-sama. Yaoi alert here and remaining chapters. I don't know if it's entirely YAOI here, but there are hints ^.^'

CHAPTER 6 - When it starts to haunt you...

Tap tap tap...

_"You say I'm acting strange..."_

Tap tap tap...

_"But have you noticed?"_

Tap tap tap tap tap tap...

_"So are you."_

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap--

"Toku-sensei, please! Make Sakuragi-kun stop playing with his pen!" the high-pitched squeak of steel chair legs rose against the four walls of the classroom, perfectly depicting the annoyance of what was supposed to be a quiet student. But the poor boy couldn't seem to concentrate from all the noise his seatmate was making, and decided to stop it once and for all. But then again, Sakuragi wouldn't stop after three kicks on the ankle and two paper balls thrown directly at his face. Usually, the redhead wouldn't be so forgiving, and was supposed to beat the hell out of the other boy, but he wouldn't budge for some reason. 

Well, whatever was wrong, he's disrupting class. 

Toku Hideo, a usually patient English teacher, fixed his glasses exasperatedly up the bridge of his nose. He took the chalk he held in the middle of his palm before closing it in a tight ball and turning around to face the student and his red-haired seatmate. 

"Hai, Ryokitsu-kun, please take your seat," he said, nodding once at the younger boy. He nodded again when the young boy bowed respectfully before turning to the redhead. "Sakuragi-kun, he's right. Stop disrupting class." 

Sakuragi barely moved from his place on the window seat, chin still rested on one hand while the other mercilessly barraged the poor desk with anxious taps with his ballpen. He was evidently oblivious from the whole class, his mind deep in another dimension. Well, deep in thought of a certain raven-haired boy anyway. 

_What did that kitsune mean that I was acting strange? Surely, I'm not. I'm the tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi, nothing's wrong with me!_

Ryokitsu Jin was already seething. "Yamero, Sakuragi-kun, I can't hear the lesson!"

And as if on cue, the whole class started turning heads, throwing annoyed looks at the still dazed redhead, but none as brave as to do anything else. Well, except one student who seems to be busy crumpling a huge piece of paper ball in his fists. 

_Do'ahou._

And just like that, the scrunched up ball, hardened by the number of layers of simple notebook paper, connected with Sakuragi's head in a speed that would've made the speed of light bow down in shame. And for what seemed like a miracle, the redhead snapped. His quick reflexes traced the direction from which the ball came from and gave out his most menacing glare. "Go to hell, kitsune!"

Rukawa's narrow eyes narrowed a little more, giving the same challenging look at the redhead. "Shut up, do'ahou."

"Okay!" came the cheerful voice of the English teacher. "Well, that seems to solve the tapping, ne? Now, as I was saying..."

But further words from the teacher trailed away from Sakuragi's mind, his eyes still glued on the blue eyes of his all-time rival. Just his luck he became classmates with Rukawa. For one thing, Youhei wasn't his classmate that year anymore, so no one would stand up for him when the class decides to gang up against him (ehem). Neither was Haruko his classmate either. Nor were his other friends. The clowns ended up together with Haruko's other friends, Youhei and Haruko in another class, and him and the stupid kitsune in another. Talk about rotten luck.

And as the staring game ensued, Sakuragi continued cursing his luck for being forced to fight back the urge to go over Rukawa's seat and punch him right on the face. Aside from their grades being tested, they were also told that so were their conduct. And heaven through hell knows that being kicked out off the basketball club was way under Sakuragi's future plans. But to have Rukawa in one room for hours almost everyday was a real pain in the...well, one will get the idea. 

With a momentary "hmph", Sakuragi turned his head on the window again, waiting until the feel of Rukawa's gaze on his back disappear before heaving out a sigh. He cursed his luck again. 

_And curse Miyagi for ruining what supposed to be my free time off this stupid fox. _

Whilest he was in the midst of cursing almost everything, another piece of paper, only this time it was neatly folded, bumped on his head. 

_What the--?_

He blinked down at the piece of paper before looking up to see who it was from. The paper was clearly a passed note, made up of a piece of what seemed like a page off a notebook with the name "Sakuragi Hanamichi" written in fairly legible handwriting in front. Looking up again to see the possible one who passed it to him, he shrugged when he found none and just decided to read it. 

His eyes almost bulged open when he read the content. 

_Stop daydreaming, 'ahou, and listen to the review. _

_(Signed) Someone who at least plans to stay on the team._

"NANI?!" 

"Sakuragi-kun, is something wrong?" came Toku-sensei's leveled voice after he turned around to face Sakuragi, chalk still in hand. Somehow, the middle-aged teacher found that breaking chalks because Sakuragi is disrupting class is a bad habit, considering the fact that he WAS the one using the chalks after all. So he just settled in trying to mind the loud boy's antics with a patient face and to safely hold the chalk in his hand WITHOUT gripping it too hard. 

A tiny blush came on Sakuragi's cheeks before he sinked back down on his chair, looking away from the teacher's reverse-psychology kind of gaze. After he made sure that the teacher wasn't looking, he turned to the only possible source of the note. But finding that the pale, raven-haired boy looking intentively (which was gravely suspicious if you know Rukawa) on the blackboard, Sakuragi cursed under his breath, took his pen and tore a page off the back of his own notebook. 

_Mind your own business, you stupid kitsune. I bet I'll score higher than you will anyway._

_(Signed) Someone who wishes you dead_

Not even bothering to check what he wrote, he hastily folded the piece of paper twice. Much as he dreaded to write the name down, he wrote in "Rukawa Kaede" in front of the note and tapped Ryokitsu's shoulder. "Psst, would you mind passing this?" he asked in a low voice. 

Ryokitsu stared at the note for a second, eyes widening before turning to Sakuragi. "Rukawa? I thought you hated each other?" he whispered back incredulously after checking if the teacher was looking. 

Sakuragi felt a nerve twitch. "Just pass the stupid note, baka!" he hissed frustratedly and turned away, satisfied at the scared look the smaller boy gave him before he looked elsewhere. His eyes then shifted to the blackboard, trying hard to pay attention. Of course, not that he wasn't already listening before, and most definitely not because of what Rukawa wrote on that note. 

Just when he was about to yawn in boredom from the stupid foreign letters written on the blackboard, another folded note landed on his desk with the same appearance as the one he had before. It read:

_You wish. You're not even listening. _

_(Signed) Someone who's still alive, tough luck._

"That baka," muttered an enraged redhead before grabbing his pen and another piece of paper again. 

_Of course I'm listening! You're just bugging me because you're jealous that I'm so smart and you're not. Now shut up or we'll both fail on this stupid test!_

_(Signed) Someone who'll eventually kill you anyway_

These insults went on for about two more rounds. As for those who are unfortunate enough to be the ones who passed the notes between the two students, they just kept quiet, mildly intrigued that the two are actually talking, even if they were just notes. But they all bet the notes contained insults anyway, but at least they're communicating. 

"Okay, minna! I think you're ready enough to take the test, I hope you all studied...?" asked the middle-aged teacher with a critical eye, already passing out the test papers to every student. 

Sakuragi nodded, and assured himself that he studied enough to pass the test. He and Rukawa grew insanely silent yesterday night after Rukawa's weird comment for some reason. It still bothered him, but he tried kicking it out of his mind, telling himself to only think of the test and that his club membership depended on the results of the quiz. 

But just when he was about to settle his mind, one last note fell on his desk. And after reading the content, his eyes widened, his past attempt on clearing his mind blanking in on him again. His heart started to beat widely in his chest and he looked up at the raven-haired boy across the room. But right after their eyes met, Rukawa looked away. 

Sakuragi's gaze was suspicious, and he looked at the paper again to make sure he read the words right. But the note still read the same. And he still could not believe it.

_Fine, whatever you say. Good luck on the test._

_(Signed) Rukawa_

* * * * *

"Waaaaiii!!! Sakuragi-kun, you passed too? You BOTH passed, this is great!" 

Ayako's voice clearly reflected her joyful state, as she jumped beside Sakuragi. "And just in time too! Ne, Hanamichi-kun, guess who's back...!!!" she was in the verge of squealing when he turned to the young redhead, tapping him suggestively on the back. 

Sakuragi blinked up at her blankly. "Huh? Who?"

The manageress frowned, disbelieving the young man's answer. "What do you mean 'who'?" she asked almost incredulously. She then leaned in to whisper, "Haruko-chan's back from her vacation, baka."

And as if some magical spell was cast upon him, the tall player's eyes went bright and a familiar grin ran up to his face. "Hontou ni? Where? Where??" he asked, evidently cheered up, while his head ran around the whole court. And sure enough, his face lit up even brighter when his eyes rested upon the small form of a brown-haired girl, who sweetly smiled at him when she noticed his gaze. 

Rukawa, who was watching the whole scene from the other side of the court, scowled at the redhead's stupid behavior. He quickly looked away when Haruko's frame started running across the court to meet the redhead in a friendly greeting.

He winced. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he hated the girl. 

"Uh, Rukawa-sempai? Daijobu desu ka?" 

Rukawa turned back to face the smaller first year. He realized that he had the basketball in his hand, gripping it a little bit too tightly that it almost threatened to deflated in his hands. He glared at it in irritation, not even knowing what to say about that simple question. 

_No. I can't seem to take my mind of that damned do'ahou. In fact, 'damned' is but an understatement when describing him! Something's wrong with me and damn me to hell for not knowing what it is. So get the hell out of my face kid or I'll smack this basketball to your face. _

"Hai," he answered instead. He looked down at the ball he held, dribbled it once before passing it to the first year. "Start the game."

The young freshman's face lit up as he nodded, and turned back to his fellow players to tell them that Rukawa-sempai said that they should start their side of the game. The other members glanced up to him before nodding, not at all surprised when all their Rukawa-sempai gave them were hard glares that clearly told them to look else where. 

As for Rukawa, he let out a frutsrated grunt before straightening up to approach the team. But before he could do so, a small, yet firm, hold gripped his shoulders, preventing him to move further. 

"Oi."

It was Miyagi. Oh joy. 

Rukawa turned around to face his captain, face still passive when his eyes met the older player's own. But like any other member of the team, the young captain was used to the strange indifference of the tall player so he went on with what he was about to say. "I heard you and Sakuragi passed your test. Good job!" he said cheerfully, patting Rukawa's back in a congratulating gesture. 

Rukawa merely nodded. 

But Miyagi wasn't done yet. "But don't relax just yet, remember that you have one whole year to go," he said, a critical look on his face. "So you two better get along for once because you're STILL under punishment."

The raven-haired boy's eyes slitted to a glare, directed at no one in particular. He sighed gruffly. "Tell that to that do'ahou."

* * * * *

"I don't believe this! We skipped one class just so we can SPY on the team?!"

"Ssh! Not the team, just those two."

"What's the difference? Mitsui, let's go back to class, please?"

"Aw, Min-kun! Come on, this bothers me to hell, can't you at least help me out?"

"This is none of your business Hisashi!"

Mitsui sighed. Ever since Kogure found out that he can actually dominate and boss Mitsui around when he's serious, he's always been a bit of a kill-joy. Sure, most of the time he may be right (which would always make Mitsui wince), but there MUST be times when Mitsui himself is the right one. Something's bothering their Shohoku friends and he has to know what it is. 

"Hey, look, see? Rukawa and Sakuragi are not fighting, that's strange!" Mitsui said, pointing out at the two players. And sure enough, they weren't fighting, they were not even talking. Nor do they even look like the other existed. 

"Mitsui..." Kogure's warning voice sounded again. "Sakuragi and Rukawa don't have to fight ALL the time!"

But before Kogure could say any further, Sakuragi and Miyagi's voice sounded through the whole gym. 

"Baka yarou, Hanamichi! What the hell are you teaching them anyway?!"

"It's true!"

"Don't listen to this idiot, guys. Of course you can be a part of the MVPs. You can even beat this guys in one on one, he's pretty easy to beat anyway."

"Teme--!!!"

Mitsui winced at the sound of back and forth insults between the two players, tapping his ears just to make sure that they're not going numb on him. "Well, Miyagi seems okay."

One eyebrow rose from the top rim of Kogure's eyeglasses as he narrowed his eyes at Mitsui. "This is stupid Mitsui. Let's---"

But again, Kogure was cut off by a very loud, booming voice. "RYOCHIN, SHUT UP!!!"

Miyagi's eye widened when he saw Sakuragi leaning back to hurl a basketball at him. "Sakuragi, yamero!" He ordered, but the redhead was being stubborn and insisted on hitting him. And only by reflex did the young captain duck low, eyes shut and hoping that the "whoosh" sound that passed his head was the ball itself. When no pain passed through him, he squinted one eye open and looked behind him. Only to gasp out again. 

"Rukawa! Heads up!"

Mitsui watched while squirming away from an upcoming wince when the basketball quickly passed Miyagi before hitting an oblivious, pale-faced player instead. And just when the young boy was about to turn around to face Miyagi as well. 

"Who in hell invented that 'heads up' saying anyway?!" 

"Ah! Mitsui, I told you we shouldn't have come here!"

But Kogure's last statement was the last thing Mitsui heard. After recovering from the frustration over what Miyagi had said, he looked up inside the basketball court again. 

The team had grown eerily quiet. All eyes were on Rukawa, some resting on Sakuragi and Miyagi with worried eyes. After a few seconds, low whispers can be heard between the other members that are at least at a safe distance from the dark-haired player, while the others played the perfect example of what to do when faced with a killer bear. 

The ball, after hitting Rukawa quite squarely on the face, fell down on the boy's hand after it came up to catch it in a bit of Rukawa's well-known calmness. The other hand came up to touch a slightly red spot between the boy's eyes and nose, rubbing it in a light caress before narrow eyes of sparkling blue glared at a distinctly surprised redhead. 

Sakuragi backed away. "It was Miyagi's fault!" he yelled out, pointing at a just-as-nervous captain a few meters away from him. 

Miyagi's head turned sharply. "What?! You threw the stupid ball, you moron!!!"

"You started the fight!"

"What do you mean -I- started the fight?!"

The other team members started to move away when Rukawa took all but one step. But one step turned into another, and another, and another, until he was but a few feet away from Miyagi. But he eventually strode past the older player, then and there face to face with the other culprit. Ice blue eyes met brown ones, before closed lips opened to speak. "You threw this?"

Much as he hated the smug look on Rukawa's face, Sakuragi stood his ground. With one quick glare at a relieved Miyagi, he turned to face Rukawa and nodded. 

And like always, the two started their staring game again. The team had started to grow more and more nervous at every ticking second. Ayako and Haruko watched in anxious silence at the two, the young assistant manageress looking worriedly from Rukawa to Sakuragi, her usual concern evident in her kind face. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, she shut her eyes, hoped for the best and ran towards the two. 

"It wasn't his fault, Rukawa-kun! He didn't mean to hit you!" she immediately blurted out after she went in between the two, a poor attempt in shielding the much taller redhead from Rukawa's glare. But much as her side was clearly on the redhead's, she couldn't help the blush that ran through her rosy cheeks when she was met with Rukawa's gaze. 

Sakuragi blinked, staring down at the smoothness of Haruko's hair as she stood there in front of him, her back to him. "Ha...Haruko-chan," was all he could utter. There she was, the love of his life, and she was actually standing up for him! Against Rukawa at that! All past confusion, all past thoughts of Rukawa and everything else just didn't seem to matter to him, as the inner child in him pranced around throwing flowers up in his huge head. 

Haruko's knees were starting to weaken. Whether it was from Rukawa actually paying her attention or how that gaze seem to delve into her to step aside, she didn't know. She turned around to face Sakuragi. "Sakuragi-kun, I'm right, ne? And you're sorry for hitting him, ne?" she told the taller boy almost desperately.

Sakuragi quickly snapped from his trance and quickly nodded in reflex in each of Haruko's words. And much as his ego tried to pull him away from his hypnotized state, he shifted his gaze from Haruko to the boy in front of him. "She's right. Gomen nasai," he said, his words not reflecting a hint of mockery. 

Which only seemed to infuriate Rukawa even more. The young boy recovered from his stunned expression at having Haruko there between him and Sakuragi, and to what Sakuragi just said. His eyes turned back to an even more heated glare towards the redhead. But no words were said, his lips pursing into a thin line that depicted a built up anger towards the other player again. The hand that held the basketball shook when Rukawa's gripped tightened on it, and quickly met with Sakuragi's chest as it was roughly shoved to him. 

Sakuragi winced at contact. "Ouch! Kitsune, what's with you--?"

But other words trailed away from Sakuragi's lips when Rukawa quickly walked away. The whole team watched in amazement as the player wordlessly walked out of the gym, not even as much as a look back. And the next thing they knew, Rukawa's tall form disappeared behind the gym doors. 

Two figures outside stood on the other door on the gym's other end, aghast. 

"Ne, Min-kun?" Mitsui started, still disbelieving what he saw. Rukawa? Walking out on practice? That was very uncharacteristic of the pale-faced player, considering how the whole team knew about his attachment with basketball. But to see him turn his back just like that, and not to even try to do anything else at Sakuragi...was all too damn weird. 

Kogure seem to be thinking the same, answering in broken syllables. "H-Hai, Hisashi?"

Mitsui didn't seem to realize that he was holding his breath in, but breathing was by far the last thing on his mind anyway. "I don't want to say I told you so but..." he trailed away for a while, eyes following the form that was distinctly Rukawa's exiting the main gate. He cleared his throat, placing a hand on his companion's arm. "I told you so."

To be continued...

A/N:

*winces* I hate this chapter . I'm sorry everyone, I lack inspiration *still holding Mitsui plushie*. I'm terribly mourning at the moment. First, Rukawa got beaten up by a lowly mop *pounds head*, then Mitsui got punched by my favorite Sakuragi gundan member!!! Agh, I can't believe this! Youhei, I thought you were my friend!!! I love you so much but---*shakes Youhei plushie* How could you punch that beautiful face?! How, how, how?! *throws a fit*

Yep, I'm definitely a Mitsui fan now! *hearts popping out* Anyway, funny why we're talking about voice actors, ne? Anyway, to those who might be confused right now. I'm talking about the Tagalog voices of the characters ^.^' Unlike in Japan, the Philippine network that animes are bound to be on (namely, ABS and GMA...sorry, my opinion) for dubbing seem to have poor sets of Tagalog dubbers, and with no variation. So instead of wincing every time we hear the same voice over and over, we sort of made it a hobby to compare who's voice is with who's, ehehehe...right guys?

Anyway...to what Freaky-chan said...*looks down at her Haruko plushie* Ehehe...no comment about this. But isn't she cute? Come on, we love Haruko even if Sakuragi likes her, ne? Ehe...ehehehehe...I'll...sleep for a while *runs off* --stupid excuse

*Post-It note on PC monitor* Thanks for reading! ^.^

- blackcape@edsamail.com.ph


	7. Chapter 7

Study Partners

Disclaimers disclaimers...the usual things ^_^' Wow...it's been long *sweatdrops*. This is actually the fourth revision of this chapter, I just can't seem to get satisfied with it o.O And they say 7 is a lucky number...yaoi alert, that is if the chapter title hasn't made it obvious just yet ^0^

Chapter 7 - Admission

He really was an idiot.

And least to say, him having the reputation of an anti-social jerk only to run away in a kid's playground when hit by a sudden struck of depression most probably is enough to declare him an idiot and a half.

But there were more things to think about. Much more important than dwelling on the fact that he WAS in a child's playground of all places. Things like, Why was he so upset, Why did he feel like he wanted to punch the red-haired do'ahou for letting Haruko turn him yet to another pod of putty. 

_Face it, you're jealous._ It was the annoying voice again. 

Thick brows of shady black furrowed irately at the thought, more so because he knew it was true. He hated seeing how Sakuragi had looked when he apologized. And mind you, Sakuragi apologizing to anybody, to HIM of all people, was a very absurd idea even if all you're doing is thinking about it. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his fingers tightening around the slightly rusted chains as his eyes shut closed. He felt his head drop down in defeat, raven-black hair falling to shield his closed eyes. This was not a sight everybody would usually see from him. Most of the time, he has his head high, whatever the circumstances, and he always had his eyes opened and indifferent to whatever insult or pain the world has to slap on his face. 

But like what would always run amuck in his head, this was different. HE was different. That red-haired idiot he oh so loved to annoy and insult, little by little, had taken a huge part inside of him that it had already reached an unbearable peak. And he knew it. 

Rukawa Kaede was in love with Sakuragi Hanamichi. 

Of course he was shocked. All his life, he knew was never attracted to men. Nor was he attracted to women, but that's another story. The point was, of all the people to give his life its debut on the L-word, it just had to be that arrogant idiot. Maybe he really was dumb, even his choice of taste is plainly dumb. 

Another sigh. Pale fingers came up to rake the annoying strands of hair away as he sat back to take a deep breath. Blue eyes met the darkness of the night sky, eyeing the stars randomly, staring with an undeniable attention when he caught a shooting star streak a thin line on the sky. He had always thought that wishing on shooting stars and all those sort of things were trash, but this time, he kicked the thought away and took the chance. 

_If only..._

The wind blew viciously, his eyes drifting closed in response to it. He was feeling drowsy. And it was then did he realize that over the span of that whole day, he hasn't slept a wink. Usually, he would sleep during classes, during breaks and every time chance would allow him to. But that day, not to mention all the days that had passed ever since he became classmates with Sakuragi, he never slept in any class at all. He would only do so during breaks, but over the past few days, he had been cutting his sleeping time just to go to the crowded canteen he oh so hate just to get a glimpse of a certain somebody laughing his head off with his group of friends. 

Need he mention who that certain someone is? 

_Oh shit, you REALLY have it bad. And add another point on the idiot board for not realizing it until now, Mr. Brain-dead._

_Shut up._

He shook his head awake. Now he was talking to himself. Why the hell did his "voice in the head" start to become more and more talkative these past few days anyway. Maybe he really had gone mad as Sakuragi would usually tell him he was. 

"Oi, Rukawa!" 

And speak of the devil. 

_I swear, if he's with that girl, I'm going to kill him. Or the girl. Whichever comes in my way first._

Thus thought of, he shifted his eyes to look at the source of that voice. A huge wave of relief spread through him when he saw that the redhead was alone. But he took great care not to show it. Convinced that his face showed no sign of whatever it was that had gone through his mind for the past few minutes, he gave himself the satisfaction of seeing the other boy in a more clear view. 

Sakuragi stood a few feet away from him, his bag slung over his shoulder while the other rested on his waist in a very disapproving manner. It took Rukawa a few seconds to notice that together with his own bag, Sakuragi was also carrying HIS. 

Rukawa's eyes narrowed slightly, shifting his head to one side to make sure if it was HIS bag at all. Sure enough, it was his. The familiar looking black gym bag even had the familiar keychain of his initials of "K" and "R". 

Sakuragi seem to have notice the question on Rukawa's blank expression and he immediately took the boy's bag. Shifting his own bag to his other hand and to his other shoulder, he held Rukawa's own on the handle before he made his way towards where the raven-haired boy sat. 

"Of all places, I never would've expected a dumb fox like you to be here," he said tactlessly, his face in a mocking scowl as he dropped the gym bag carelessly on Rukawa's feet. Their eyes met. "Miyagi told me that I should give it back to you since you were stupid enough to leave it." 

For several moments, all Rukawa did was stare at the black bag, his eyes leveled down, lips set in a firm line. It took a few seconds more for him to look away to the distance, before muttering the one word he never would've thought he would say to the other: "Thanks." 

_Where the hell did THAT come from?_

Sakuragi seem to have thought the same. His brown eyes widened in obvious shock, blinking a few times as if wanting to clear what he was seeing. For one thing, Rukawa didn't throw an insult like he ought to do. It had always been a mutual rule between the two of them that if one starts an argument, the other would do his part and either throw a sharp insult back or punch the other on the face. Or at least, that was how everything used to go. 

The redhead frowned. "What's with you?" he finally asked, putting his confusion into words. "First you start freaking me out in class by giving me that stupid 'good luck', and now you're THANKING me?!" he cried out incredulously, putting his own bag down before he falling on the swing just beside Rukawa's as he waited for a response. 

"Ever heard of etiquette?" the young boy asked back, not missing a beat. It almost made Sakuragi roll his eyes. 

"Can that word even be associated with you?" he retorted, eyeing the other boy with mocking eyes. 

Rukawa glared at him. "Leave me alone, do'ahou." 

It's funny how he would marvel at the attention Sakuragi was finally giving him, only to kick him away like he wont to do even if it was the last thing he wanted at the moment. For some reason, all he wanted to do was to get away from the red-haired boy, but still, another part of him nagged him endlessly to at least give it the satisfaction of seeing the redhead. He supposed that the reason was because, like he had just admitted, he liked the guy, but nevertheless, it was also the reason why he wanted to get away. 

_Because he's in love with someone else._

That little thought made the whole of his chest constrict unbearably, that breathing was almost painful. So that was how it was when you get "emotionally inclined". He had always thought emotions were stupid, and he still thinks the same. But could he help it that he felt that way? Well, usually yes, but not now for some strangely absurd reason. 

And that "reason" was right beside him, eyeing him as if wanting to kill him. 

"Teme, kitsune! I just gave you your bag back, didn't I?!" 

"Ahou. I thanked you, but all you did instead was annoy me yet again," Rukawa said, meaning it as a punch on the face. He suddenly felt furious. Why was it that whenever he felt that all he wanted was to get along, Sakuragi would pull up some crazy thing that will surely make him react in a way where everything would just lead to plain chaos? Is that what the redhead wanted from him? A rival to whom he could vent up his anger to? 

If ever the answer was no, Sakuragi wasn't helping it show. 

"But that's because you never DID thank me before. Why start now, you dumb baka!" 

Yes, why indeed? 

_Maybe because I just goddamned admitted I'm in love with you but you're such an ass enough not to help me out so I'm giving a fuck out of your time by trying to be nice just to drive you crazy?_

But instead of saying that, Rukawa just shrugged and looked away. He's not telling Sakuragi what he felt. Over his dead body. He wouldn't risk being a victim of murder yet again, this time, no accidents. He already saw it now. Him falling on a high bridge in the edge of the city, tied hand to foot, with a furious redhead cursing him up above. The very thought made him shudder. 

"Oh, I just remembered," Sakuragi said, cutting him off, but not before Rukawa heard him curse him under his breath. "It's your house's turn for the study session." 

Rukawa's eyes widened. 

"Hey, Ryochin did it, it's not my fault. Like I like being with you," Sakuragi added, glaring at Rukawa as he picked up his bag. "If only I'm not risking my membership in the team, I would've gladly escaped from you as you ought to know." 

_Such sharp words. Does he know you're getting hurt just hearing them?_

_Apparently not_, Rukawa thought, watching the other turn to leave, only to turn back to look at him over his shoulder. He was expecting him to lead the way. 

With another firm glare on the ground, cursing fate, cursing his luck, cursing himself, Rukawa finally stood up to pick up his own things. He patted the bag off of the dirt that clung to its bottom before taking the first step towards the redhead. 

Silence covered them both as they went out the gate. Rukawa lead the way while Sakuragi followed close by. The blue-eyed boy forced himself to look elsewhere besides his companion, convinced that he'll drive himself mad with the inner conflicts that would rise whenever he sees him. Instead, he looked up at the star-laden sky again, focusing his attention to its vast oblivion, remembering the chance he had wished for just a few minutes ago. 

_If only..._

No shooting stars this time though. Was it a sign? 

* * * * * 

"See? I told you!" 

"That doesn't prove anything, Hisashi. And if you noticed, they just fought again." 

From behind the fairly big tree trunk, Mitsui turned his head from the retreating figure of the two younger boys to his companion. "Wrong. Sakuragi fought with Rukawa, but Rukawa did not," he said, shooting up a finger to show his point. 

Kogure sighed. "What's the difference?" he asked exasperatedly, also shifting his eyes from the other two. 

A wide grin was on Mitsui's face. "That means that FIGHTING is not on Rukawa's main interests now! And admit it, I'm right!" he said triumphantly. 

"Well, maybe Rukawa-kun is just not into fighting these days." 

"Min-kun, he walked out of practice! RUKAWA never neglects basketball." 

"You're over-reacting, Mitsui." 

"He left because Sakuragi apologized to him!" 

"But isn't that a good thing?" 

"HARUKO made him apologize." 

It took Kogure a few moments to think it through. Finally, his eyes widened. "Oh!" he cried under his breath, eyes shifting back to Mitsui. "Do you think...?" 

"THAT'S what I've been trying to tell you since we left!" Mitsui cried, throwing his arms out. 

Kogure frowned. "Rukawa?! And Sakuragi? But that's a very strange idea, Mitsui." 

Mitsui snorted sarcastically. "As if you being with me isn't." 

A quiet laugh. "Right. I forgot that you just hit me the first time we met again for so long back in highschool," Kogure pointed out, a grin on his face as he looked for a reaction from Mitsui. 

And sure enough, he did. "Min-kun! That's not what I meant! And that was years ago, and I apologized for that, didn't I? I didn't mean it!" Mitsui said vehemently, his eyes turning like that of a sick puppy's, enough to make other dogs hide their heads in shame. Worried eyes rested upon his lover as the memory crossed him, making him shudder. 

Kogure laughed yet again. "I was kidding, Hisashi. But about Rukawa and Sakuragi, what were you saying again?" 

After heaving a huge sigh of relief, Mitsui grinned. "WE are going to help them!" he said proudly, smacking his fist to his open palm in a gesture of his genius. He winked at Kogure when the other boy looked at him disbelievingly. 

"We?!" Kogure asked, almost a bit too quickly that his eyeglasses seem to have slipped from where they were locked with his eyes. 

Mitsui couldn't help but reaching out to take them from Kogure, looking deeply into the other eyes before kissing the tip of the boy's nose. He then put the glasses back carefully, putting them in place before leaning down to meet the other boy's eyes again. "Yes, WE. You and me. Us. WE are going to play matchmaker, isn't it great?" 

Kogure, still in a daze, looked at Mitsui with still wide eyes. "You're kidding." 

Unfortunately for the spectacled boy, Mitsui shook his head. "Sorry to say I'm not, koi," he said sadly, even if a grin tempted its way on his lips. 

"But what about Haruko?" 

"Come on, Min-kun. Akagi's going to kill us if we even try to pair her up," Mitsui said. "And she doesn't seem to be interested with Sakuragi, even if the guy is practically being TOO obvious sometimes. Sakuragi needs a break, to someone who at least appreciates him enough to feel something despite the odds. Despite his flaws which this someone seem to see almost quite often too, but nevertheless, sees him as someone who CAN be appreciated for what he truly is." 

Kogure sighed, slightly convinced. "But what about Haruko's crush on Rukawa?" 

"YOU want to pair Rukawa up with Haruko INSTEAD?!" 

Kogure frowned. "Not that I am, but why not?" he asked. 

Mitsui looked at him incredulously. "Are YOU looking for the gateway to heaven, koi? Rukawa will KILL you!" he said, throwing his arms around the other boy. "And why bother, he already has his eyes set on Sakuragi." 

"You're not even sure of that, Hisashi!" cried Kogure, frowning at Mitsui's response. 

"Sure I am," said the other boy with his proud grin yet again. "Come on, it'll be fun! This is Rukawa and Sakuragi we're talking about here, Min-kun!" 

Kogure sighed. "My point exactly. But in case you're right, I guess I have to come with you. If ever you're not, I wouldn't want you getting crucified by some crazed guy who's supposedly three years younger than you are." 

The scar-faced boy grinned. "That's sweet, koi. But I know it when I'm sure," he said confidently. "And admit it, you know that when it comes to this, Rukawa needs all the help he can get." 

To be continued...

A/N:

I'm sorry if this chapter took so long . It's just that school just started and all those annoying things, so sorry again. But anyway, is anybody STILL reading this thing?! Boy, one has to be patient if ever one is planning to finish this. But anyway, I think I'm getting somewhere, and it's close to ending if I'll get the plans right. But don't expect much, okay? ^^; I'm trying to make it more fast-paced (not that it shows, the story's still going slowly! .) because I'm working on other fics as well, and lest I want to mix my mind up, I have to finish everything. 

Anyway, thanks for reading and for you patience ^^; Comments are greatly appreciated ^_______________^ 

- blackcape@edsamail.com.ph 


End file.
